


The 'Marinette's Rooftop is a Second Home' Club

by vivific



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivific/pseuds/vivific
Summary: "I'm dead inside," Marinette intones. "You're not dying," Lila laughs. "You're just in shock.""My roof isn't a public area for superheroes to gather when they need life advice!""Too late," three of her classmates think.





	1. Club Founder Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this just take it pls
> 
> First is Chat Noir, then it's Fox!Alya, then Bee!Chloé.
> 
>  **[May 28th 2017]**  
>  Holy crap!!! 300 kudos??? Thank you all so much T^T
> 
>  
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing, including wips and previews.](http://vivifics.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing.](http://imaginal.tumblr.com/)

It's all the Papillon's fault, Marinette concludes the first time. If he hadn't akumatised Nathanael, then she never would have needed to team up with Chat Noir out of transformation, and said superhero wouldn't be treating her rooftop balcony like a park.

"So is there anything in particular you needed help with?" She asks, staring quizzically at the feline superhero.

Chat Noir is reclining on the railings, all casual and giving her a cheeky grin. Somehow he's perfectly balanced on the metal bar, one arm propping up his head.

It's such a cheesy pose, Marinette thinks, she almost wants to poke his side and see him flail to avoid falling off the building.

"I was bored," he declares with a shrug and a look Marinette hopes isn't meant to be suave. "Thought I'd drop in and check up on my second favourite partner!"

"Ladybug being the first," Marinette grins knowingly.

Chat Noir rolls onto the roof in a motion any ordinary civilian would find impressive, but this is Chat Noir and she's done the same before. He stretches dramatically - Marinette notices the lean muscles, but again, it's nothing new to her.

(She can't wait until winter, when she can hide her unexpected strength under layers of clothing.)

Finally, he straightens and beams at her.

Marinette shakes her head, but smiles as though impressed. Really, he's such a show off, but it's endearing that her kitty is just like to everyone he meets.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" She asks, relenting that this is just a random visit. She tightens the bathrobe around her, and realises she'd have a lot of explaining to do if her mother or father came up to her room.

"Why, Princess, I have no untoward intentions!" Chat Noir gestures grandiosely, and Marinette can't help but giggle. Chat Noir breaks dramatic character to ask, "Am I bothering you?"

Marinette shakes her head. "It's okay, kitty, you can stay until I go to sleep."

* * *

And so began Chat Noir's habit of visiting her roof. When Ladybug brought it up, teasing him that perhaps he's falling for civilian, Chat Noir only smiles and says that the girl is indeed very sweet. He then teases her of being jealous.

"She is a sweet girl," Ladybug says. "She'd be good for you. But I think she might be into someone else."

"Really?" Chat Noir asks, but there's no hurt in his voice.

Ladybug chuckles. "You've never seen her room?"

"...No. Wait, have you?"

Ladybug only gives him a wink and supposed realization dawns on her partner's face.

"Hm, it seems I have competition then, my lady!"

Ladybug shakes her head at the misunderstanding, and settles on ruffling his hair.

"Sun's about to set, let's go check it out from the Tower!"

She launches herself off the rooftop, and let's Chat Noir race her all the way to the Eiffel Tower.

It's all right, she thinks, because Chat Noir recovers easily.

* * *

Marinette's long since become attuned to the sounds Chat Noir makes when he lands on her roof. It a soft thud she's certain doesn't reverberate past her room. He could be quieter, they both know, but it's for her benefit.

This time, however, the thud is harder and Marinette feels her desk shake a little at the force. Strange.

The idea that it could be Chat Noir floats into her mind, but no, he's much more graceful than that. Even when she's not directly watching, he enjoys showing off his elegance.

Her mind switches to an akuma that's surface around her house, but then there's a knock at the trap window, and Marinette doubts any akuma would be so polite.

Even Evillustrator had erased her window and soared in. He also forgot to fix the darned thing, but luckily the akuma had been purified and Marinette's window restored before she had to explain to her parents why part of the windowpane was missing.

"Marinette?" A muffled voice sounds from above. Marinette jumps out of her seat, tossing her pencil into the middle of her sketchbook and rushing up the steps to her bunk bed. Tikki zips into one of Marinette's drawers.

The girl shuffles onto the bed and pops open the trap door. Chat Noir peers down at her, and Marinette's eyes widen at the state of the hero.

He's not wounded, to Marinette's knowledge, but his eyes are bloodshot behind his mask and there seems to be tears on his face.

"Oh, Chat!" Marinette's horrified, and edges back to allow the superhero to join her inside the room.

Chat Noir slips through the trap door, scrambling to sit up. He shuts the trap door and Marinette is cautious.

She has no idea what's happened, but it’s clearly bad.

"Do you want some tissues?" Marinette asks, even though it'll be kinda hard to get to the steps from where she is.

Chat Noir shakes his head, and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hands. Despite the situation, Marinette notes that he does strikingly resemble an actual cat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette offers, because seeing Chat Noir crying... Something must have happened.

"Oh, just some," Chat Noir's voice is nasal, and Marinette wonders how long he's been crying. "Some personal issues with my fa-family."

"Do you want a hug?" Marinette asks, because that's usually how she comforts Alya. But this is Chat Noir, and as touchy-feely as he usually is, she's hesitant when he's in such a state.

But Chat Noir nods, and Marinette opens her arms to him. He shuffles over and lies down, resting his head in her lap instead. Marinette goes with it, and begins to card her fingers through his messy hair.

"You can talk to me if you want," Marinette says, trying not to be too pushy. It's not her right to know about Chat Noir's personal issues. Not even as Ladybug. "It's up to you. I'm here to listen."

Chat Noir sniffles, and Marinette wants to hug him and keep him close and safe. She settles for carding the hair behind his cat ears.

Chat Noir can be annoying and a little reckless, but she's never seen him so heartbroken, and she wouldn't wish such distress on anyone, no matter what.

"It's just my father," he murmurs, and Marinette doesn't stop petting his hair. She's not sure what else she can do to comfort him. "He expects so much for me and I _try_ but-"

His voice cracks and Marinette waits for him to pull himself together again. She pauses petting his hair and instead rubs at his shoulder reassuringly. Chat Noir chokes back a sob and Marinette's heart shatters.

"I'm sorry," she says, even though this is something she can't relate to. Her parents are very understanding people. She's suddenly so grateful she's been gifted with parents like hers. "It must be hard."

"When I do reach his expectations," he's shaking in her lap now, and Marinette fears he may hyperventilate. "He just tells me to do the same the next time and he doesn't even- I-"

"He should be proud of you," Marinette infers. Chat Noir breathes in slowly and shallowly, and Marinette rests her hand on his head. "I'm proud of you."

Chat Noir laughs weakly, and sniffles.

"Really," Marinette says, feeling bitterness rise up towards Chat Noir's father. "I am. You're doing amazingly, juggling saving the world and whatever other stuff your father wants you to do. That's gotta be a lot for anyone."

Chat Noir's breathing calms slightly. Marinette continues, and pets his hair again.

"I mean, I'm just a lycée student, and I think I'd cry if I had to save Paris on the side. You keep so many of us safe, and it means more to us than any of us could ever say. I'm sure if Ladybug was here, she'd be just as proud of you as I am. You're her partner, and I know she must be very grateful to have a partner like you."

Chat Noir's breathing returns to something normal, and Marinette pauses. She pokes his cheek. He looks up at her, face twisted in a too-expressive look of annoyance. She giggles.

"We're all proud to have you, Chat Noir. Your father is a fool not to appreciate your efforts. He has no idea how difficult things are for you."

"I just wish he'd say he was proud of me once in a while," Chat Noir mutters, though no longer seems to be on the brink of tears.

"He is," Marinette says. "Maybe he's just bad at saying it. But regardless, even if he isn't, you have so many other people who are."

Chat Noir smiles, just a little, but Marinette can see Chat Noir recovering, just a bit.

"I could fight him, if you wanted," Marinette offers with a smile.

Chat Noir manages a laugh, and sits up. Marinette folds her hands in her lap, still feeling the warmth of Chat's body against hers.

"I'd appreciate it, but it's not necessary, little lady," Chat Noir is still sniffling, but his voice is getting better. He wipes at his face again, to likely to clear off the dried tears. "Thank you, Marinette."

"No problem," Marinette says, and it seems like Chat Noir will be okay. "I'm really flattered you chose to come to me. I know Ladybug must be..."

Chat Noir shrugs, and his gaze darts away. "I can't really find her when she's out of transformation, and we don't have a patrol together until tomorrow. And it was a spur of the moment thing and-"

"It's okay," Marinette waves her hands. "You don't need to explain." Chat Noir gives her a relieved smile. "You should talk to her about this, though. She is your partner."

"Ladybug," Chat Noir sighs. "She has bigger things to worry about than-"

"Hey!" Marinette cuts him off with a frown. "She's your friend, don't you have the slightest sense of faith in her? Of course she'd listen to you."

"She's kind of really insistent on us keeping our civilian lives apart from our superhero lives," Chat Noir murmurs, running his fingers against Marinette's bedsheets.

Marinette bites her lip. Crap.

"I don't think she meant it like that," she says slowly. "I think she just doesn't want to get your civilian friends and family in trouble. I think she'd still be open to hearing you out about your civilian life."

"I'll try," Chat Noir says, in the tone of voice Marinette has heard far too often. Just to make her drop a subject.

"Chat Noir."

She grasps his hands, and he stares at her in surprise.

"Talk to her," her voice softens. "She'd be relieved to hear you confide in her."

Chat Noir maintains the silence for a moment, before he finally nods, and Marinette smiles, relieved.

"Thanks for letting me in, Marinette." He says, and bowls Marinette over in a hug.

Despite the close proximity, it's nothing like when Ladybug and Chat Noir are in each others' arms. It's just sweet, and reassuring.

"Anytime, kitty," Marinette says, patting Chat Noir's back.

He's heavy, she notes, but it's a weight akin to thick blankets in the winter. Their legs are tangling together and Marinette dimly realises his face is somewhere in her shoulder. His hair tickles at her chin.

Then there's a knock at the door, and Chat Noir straightens and slams his head against the ceiling. Marinette panics, and muffles his cry of pain with her palm. She shoves him to the wall and peeks over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" She calls, as casual as can be with a superhero in her bed.

"Dinner's ready!" Her mother calls.

"Coming!" Marinette returns, and sighs as her mother's footsteps retreat down the steps.

"I don't suppose I'm invited?" Chat Noir asks, rising from the pile of blankets he'd futilely his under. The hero rubs at his head, and Marinette winces. It'll probably leave a bump.

Well, lucky for him, it'd be gone once he transformed back.

Not that Marinette was supposed to know that.

"I'm sure I could explain to my family," Marinette says, because she really doesn't want Chat Noir to return to his home with his father.

"Nah, you've done a lot for me already," Chat Noir says. And he kisses her farewell.

"Bye Chat," she says. "Come back whenever you want to, okay?"

"Will do, Princess," Chat Noir flashes her that typical grin and pushes open the trap door. "See you around!"

He vanishes to the roof and the trap door clicks shut yet again.

And Marinette simply lets out a breath.

It's an odd situation, but she's not exactly opposed.


	2. Club Vice President Rina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya's turn!
> 
> Also, thanks to PrincessOfHarte for reminding me, I'm gonna explain what a bise is in this chapter. 
> 
> Like, it literally means a kiss (and to repeat, but focusing on the kiss here). You might recognize it as that depiction of French people kissing other people's cheeks (it's really more like kissing the air or touching cheeks but it varies). It's pretty informal and usually a sign of friendship, but some people do it on the first meet if they're particularly friendly. 
> 
> (I'm not actually French, just a Canadian, all infos is paraphrased from Sangrylah)

Rina appears in a blur of orange. Ladybug almost believes that the Papillon has akumatised two people at once, when the orange blur halts to reveal a familiar figure.

"Volpina?" She asks, but the superpowered newcomer is already bursting into action. In an instant, she lunges at one of the akuma's copies.

Only it's not a copy; it's the real akuma.

The Vedette reminds her of Reflekta. Everyone he touches turns into a copy of himself and follows his orders.

"The world will know my face!" the rejected actor cried after being akumatized.

The Vedette stumbles backwards, and the fox girl is keeping up easily with the akuma's tricks.

Ladybug moves to help, but another copy blocks her. She and Chat Noir press their backs against each other, regrouping. Despite the Vedette scrambling to get away from the fox girl, she's not at all phased by the copies and seems to pick her out too easily.

Then, there's the sound of a practically brutal blow, and fox girl calls out.

"Ladybug- catch!"

Chat Noir guards her and thrusts his baton like a spear against an incoming copy of the akuma. Ladybug spots a sparkle of a necklace in the air and launches her yo-yo at it.

The necklace shatters on the impact and a corrupted butterfly breaks free from the object.

"Vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça, petit akuma," she says her lines. Her yo-yo pulses with power and spins in arc towards the fleeing butterfly. "Je te libères du mal!"

The butterfly makes a valiant effort to escape, but Ladybug is faster. The yo-yo snaps shut and traps the akuma, and returns to her in a fluid motion.

"Gotcha!"

The akuma and their copies return to their normal forms in a bubble of purple and black, and Ladybug releases the butterfly with ease. She never got the chance to try out her Lucky Charm, so her yo-yo goes up into the air and releases a flurry of red and white.

"Wow, this is even more impressive in person!"

Ladybug turns without catching her yo-yo and has barely opened her mouth when the gravity sends the yo-yo straight into her head.

She flops to the ground, dazed for a second, and the fox girl giggles. Chat Noir grins at her from above and Ladybug groans.

"Great," she mutters as Chat Noir relents and helps her to her feet. "I just embarrassed myself in front of Volpina."

"Volpina?" The fox girl frowns at her, looking thoughtful. "Nice name but, I'm not the girl who was akumatised."

Neither of the other superheroes get to respond, because the akuma victim and the people he'd transformed begin to stir from their sudden transformations.

"Oh, let me help you up!" The fox girl jumps to aid.

They deal with the akuma victims and the aftermath, before the media swarms them.

"Is this a new superheroine?" One of them asks, shoving a microphone into not-Volpina's face. She blinks, startled, but then her face breaks into a grin.

"My name's Rina!" She introduces, surprised at the attention.

"We're grateful for your help Rina," the reporter responds, but another pushes through.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, are you certain this is a real superheroine?"

"Well she seems real," Chat Noir says in a clearly joking tone, and prods at the girl's cheek. Rina swats him away, but she's smiling.

Ladybug stares around at the chaos, and it's suddenly too much for her.

"Oh Rina, look at your necklace! We gotta go, now." She fibs to the media, and grabs her fellow superheroes' arms and runs off.

"Whoa there, Ladybug!" Rina calls. "What's going on?"

"Just lose the papparazzi first, will you?"

Rina considers and Ladybug releases them. Her yo-yo latches onto a streetlamp and she launches herself onto the roof of a building. She hops a few, looking back to Chat Noir keeping pace and Rina struggling valiantly. The new heroine almost loses her balance at their speed, but manages to keep up. Ladybug jumps a few more rooftops, before she decides they're far away from the drama and settles down on a gravel-topped building.

"Are you an actual superhero?" Ladybug asks, once the other two have landed with her.

"Lemme," Rina waves her hands mutely, bending forwards and panting. "Jeez, this is harder than it seems." She doesn't seem to mind the suspicion, still smiling through the exhaustion. "Oh boy, that was scary, we were so high up-"

"Give her a moment to breathe," Chat Noir says, coming to Ladybug's side and touching her shoulder. "You did kinda just take off."

"I needed to be sure before the media goes spreading misinformation."

"Wouldn't I know about that," Rina mutters.

"Excuse me?"

"It was weird," she says, straightening. She holsters her flute on her back and begins explaining. "I got this box in my room and there was this necklace inside of it."

Sounds familiar.

"I thought it was just a gift for someone else but then whoosh!" Rina's spreads her hands apart in a motion, almost excited to explain what had happened. "There's this ball of light and this adorable little creature comes out and tells me I'm gonna help you two! I mean, if that’s what happened to you too, then it totally josses my theory of you being bitten by a radioactive ladybug–"

Despite her recent workout, the new superhero doesn't even pause to breathe in her rant and Ladybug finds herself smiling despite the lingering suspicion. The girl is endearing, and she doesn't set off the warning bells Volpina did.

But still, Ladybug's learned from her mistakes.

"Like, I'm your biggest fan and this is such an honour but, wow! I'm actually still kinda in shock over the whole thing."

"You handled it perfectly for your first time," Chat Noir compliments with a wink, and Ladybug rolls her eyes at his coolness. "You even managed to keep up with us."

"Thank you!" Rina beams, and it's in no way self-rewarding. "But it's really only 'cause I've been following you guys since the very start. My kwami helped me out a lot too! I'd ask for your pictures but, uh, my phone isn't exactly on me right now."

"It'll come back," Ladybug says, approaching her. She sets aside her doubts for now. "It's nice to meet you, and thanks for helping us out back there." She pats the girl's shoulder and offers her a smile.

Rina's eyes go wide.

"Ladybug is touching my shoulder," she murmurs, almost dazed, and Ladybug feels her sway under her touch. "Oh jeez," she says, shaking her head and catching herself. "I must seem so creepy right now."

"I've seen worse," Ladybug reassures, letting her hand fall and remembering all the times she forgot how words worked when talking to Adrien. "So what are your powers?"

Ladybug expects to hear the same response as Volpina gave, but this new fox girl says otherwise.

"I have the whole super coordinated fighting thing and gymnastics – it feels terrifying, by the way, but _so_ cool. My kwami said my superpower was creating tangible illusions, but it's pretty limited in her words."

"You'll get used to your powers," Ladybug says, feeling _something_ well inside of her. It's not suspicion. The opposite, in fact. "We can help you."

"I'm already psyched," Rina responds.

"But how did you know which akuma was the real one?" Chat Noir asks.

"I don't know, actually," the fox girl's brows narrow in concentration. "I just looked at them and I could just tell they were fake."

"Well, it takes an illusionist to know what's real and fake, right?" Ladybug offers, her doubt dormant but present.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how ironic I find this," Rina comments, but then changes the subject. "But Volpina... I don't think it really suits me. And I'm not her, so I'm sure there's some personal usage rights there I'd be violating."

"Well…" Chat Noir waves a hand cryptically.

"So why did you choose Rina?"

"Well I thought of fox like, you know, 'renard', but Rena didn’t sound quite right, I was gonna go with Renée, like reborn, ‘cause y’know, I’ve been sorta reborn with this new identity, but Rina is the word for ‘fox’ in my parents’ language, so…”

Ladybug smiles at the girl's enthusiasm. "Well, if that's what you want to be called."

"I think Renée would have been better, it's technically a pun, don't you think?" Chat Noir asks, grinning. Ladybug groans at Rina's equally pleased smile.

She checks out the girl, finally letting her doubt rest. She's tall, but there's a more casual elegance to her than Volpina had. The tips of her hair are still white, just as Volpina's were, but instead of neat fox tails, her hair is wild and all over the place. It's even messier than Chat Noir's, but Ladybug has to resist the urge to run her fingers through them. But otherwise, the girl's costume seems pretty similar to what her akuma counterpart looked like.

"We'd better split soon," Chat Noir says, as his ring beeps warningly. They hadn't used Cataclysm, but there were still time limits to obey, and they'd exerted quite a bit of strength trying to outrun the mob of identical superstars, and the press.

"We can meet up tonight at the Eiffel Tower if you'd like to practice your powers," Ladybug offers to Rina. The fox girl looks like Ladybug's just personally hung the moon in the sky for her.

"I'd love that!" She gushes, and Chat Noir slings an arm around Ladybug's shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I have things to take care of," he turns and winks at Ladybug, and she tries not to nudge him for being so suggestive. "So I'll leave you two lovely ladies to practice together."

Alone, his grin adds, and Ladybug just about whacks him with her yo-yo.

"Are you sure?” Rina asks, eyes wide.

"Sorry, but I got civilian things to deal with," he rolls his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Another time, promise."

"I'll be holding you to that," Rina grins, and offers her hand. "It's really so great to meet you two."

Chat Noir takes it, but doesn't kiss it as Ladybug expects to. His ring beeps yet again and Chat Noir winces.

"Gotta dash, I'll see you two around!"

"See ya, Chat," Ladybug says. Rina offers a similar goodbye, and Chat Noir vanishes to street-level.

"I'm gonna have to go soon too," Ladybug says, turning back to Rina. "But I'll see you tonight."

"Right," Rina says, still looking a bit dazed. "I still can't believe this is happening."

Ladybug laughs, and the feeling returns. "You'll get used to this madness," she says. She leans in and touches cheeks with the girl.

Rina practically melts at the gesture and Ladybug feels a bit bad for teasing the girl. As customary as the action was, Ladybug didn't really do it to people as Ladybug.

"I'll see you," she says, yo-yo twirling in hand.

"Yeah," Rina has stars in her eyes. "See ya."

Ladybug leaps off the roof and goes home.

* * *

Marinette hears a thud on the roof, and assumes Chat Noir's here to gush about the new superhero that appeared a few days ago. Alya's Ladyblog has blown up like crazy over the identity of the new heroine, and Alya herself has been bemoaning the fact that she was trapped at a family gathering the day of.

"But you know how family is," Alya sighed the morning after. She looked exhausted, and Marinette chalked it up to the rush of Ladyblog updates. "My mom's starting to get a bit cheesed at me skipping town whenever something about Ladybug pops up."

And Marinette laughed, and hugged the girl, and said that many new Rina fans appreciated the gesture.

Chat Noir's visits were very random, though from what Marinette could make out, it seems the superhero had a lot to do as a civilian. She didn't press any further, but presumed he had a very strict family. But, still, no matter what, he managed to make time for the occasional visit.

So it's very surprising when Marinette pops open the trapdoor and sees Rina. She yelps at the unexpected superheroine.

The two stare at each other, and Rina's about to say something, when it clicks and Marinette groans.

"I can't believe this," she mutters. "Of course!"

"Of course what?" Rina's voice rises an octave in surprise.

"Of course Chat Noir would tell you my address," Marinette rests her head against the edge of the trap door opening. "He thinks my roof is some type of park or something."

"Oh, yeah," Rina says, sounding a bit worried, and Marinette shakes her head.

"Sorry, not mad at you, it's just Chat Noir visits me and yeah, whatever. Just wish he'd told me beforehand he was advertising my rooftop to all the superheroes in Paris."

Rina laughs, and it's calming, and Marinette finds herself smiling, despite the circumstances. She hauls herself onto the roof and shuts the trap door. Rina is staring at her like she's never seen a human before.

"I'm Marinette," she begins, offering her hand. Rina takes it, cautiously, and then pulls her in for a bise.

Marinette's eyes go wide, and her heart is about to beat out of her chest.

Did Rina recognise her?

No, of course not, her mind rationalises. It's a common gesture of affection, albeit kinda sudden for a first meeting, but then again she really had no right to be complaining.

"Too sudden?" Rina asks, pulling away and stepping back a stride. She looks like she's just done something wrong.

"Oh, no, no," Marinette waves her hands frantically. "Wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"Sorry, I uh, do that a lot to people as a civilian so-"

Marinette giggles and nods. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine being able to myself hidden as a superhero. I think I'd still act like myself."

"Well, it's surprisingly how free you feel when no one knows who you are," Rina says, and leans onto the railing. "But I can see why Chat Noir likes this place. There's a great view."

And yet, her eyes never leave Marinette.

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy to have the roof to myself, small as it is." Marinette says, joining her and looking out to the horizon. "When I was little my parents would bring me up to watch the sun set."

"It must have been really pretty," Rina says.

It's not yet sundown, and the streets are still bustling with action. People going home for work, some driving out for the next shift, students returning from after-school commitments.

There's never a quiet moment. Marinette doesn't dislike it.

"My family runs a bakery on the first floor," Marinette says, after Rina doesn't follow up on her statement. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no," Rina says, "It's all right."

"You sure?" Marinette asks, "I could get something for you."

"No, it's fine, really." Rina stares at her with interest, and it puzzles Marinette.

"Is there something on my face?" She asks, jokingly.

"No!" Rina seems to finally notice her actions. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to like, stare or anything, it's just, I'm kinda- uh..."

"You're not bothering me, if that's what you're worried about," Marinette reassures. "Chat Noir did the same thing when he first showed up."

"Really?"

"No, I'm sorry, I asked him what he was doing and he said he was bored."

"Well what do you do when he's around?" Rina asks, diverting conversation.

Marinette ponders.

"We talk, mostly," Marinette says. "Kinda like friends just hanging out. I mean, it's different with my actual, not-superhero friends, not that I have many superhero friends, but you know- He tells me about his day, in that mysterious, cryptic way, and I tell him about my day."

"Well, then," Rina hops up onto the railing and sits there, swinging her legs idly. "How was your day, Marinette?"

"Aren't you scared you'll fall?" Marinette asks, because on occasion Chat Noir overestimates his abilities and barely avoids creating a hole in the ground.

"I like to think I'm just as good at landing on my feet as Chat Noir," Rina says.

"It's not you I'm worrying about," Marinette says teasingly. "It's the sidewalk."

"Oh, right, that whole indestructible thing," Rina says. "I never got to read up much about it since it usually happens with an akuma around and Ladybug takes care of that."

"I've seen it happen, it's really strange," Marinette admits. "Like, I expect the person to be hurt, but instead there's a crater and Chat Noir's getting up grumbling about his back."

"The laws of physics cower in the sight of us mighty heroes!" Rina boasts, and Marinette throws her head back and laughs.

It kind of reminds her of Alya's hammy acting for Manon.

Rina's eyes gleam with happiness, and Marinette feels that feeling again.

It's not quite tangible or concrete. It's sort of like, she wants to protect Rina and guide her as Ladybug. And she enjoys her company as Marinette.

Honestly, it's really close to how she feels for Chat Noir too. She just likes being around them.

Which is a surprise, because Marinette isn't usually one for making friends very easily. She'd been a loner for most of her school years, too shy and quiet to really get to know people.

And then she met Alya, and Chat Noir, and became Ladybug and now she was talking to a new superheroine on her rooftop.

"Everything okay?" Rina asks, and Marinette realises she's been spacing out.

"It's good," she says. "I was just thinking about how weird my life is, that I'm just casually talking to superheroes on my balcony."

"Well, you're a sweet girl," Rina says, draping an arm over the railing. "Superheroes like nice people."

Marinette ducks her head, feeling flattered and a tad bit embarrassed.

"Thanks," she mumbles at the ground. "It's really nice of you to say that."

"Well, that's my job now! To keep Paris safe and happy!"

Marinette meets her eyes again, and can't help but smile.

"Paris is very happy to have you, Rina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Rina' is indeed Martiniquaise Creole for 'fox'. (Alya's family is from Martinique)
> 
> ...According to the one dictionary I found on Google Books and a translation of "The Crow and the Fox".


	3. Club Secretary Mellifera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire and also not beta-ing any of this so any mistakes are the fault of me and stress

Mellifera debuts with a torrent of yellow.

Ladybug yelps and ducks out of the way as a top zips past her and smacks the akuma right in the nose. Then a figure in yellow and black stripes passes her and lands a follow-up kick to the akuma.

It's not really a difficult akuma to deal with, Ladybug calculated. Just the usual vengeful akuma trying to kill another civilian.

You know, the normal stuff. Orcs and all.

Ladybug hears murmurs of an upcoming video game tournament for some MMO. Not exactly Marinette's favourite, since she's laughably bad at real-time strategy, but it pinged her radar and it helps her piece together the situation.

What she can figure, is that someone rage quit, and the Papillon does not care about how trivial a problem is.

Someday, Ladybug thinks, there will be an akuma possessing a child who dropped an ice cream cone.

And she and Chat Noir and Rina were handling the akuma perfectly well. Sure, there was an entire army of various fantasy creatures, including but not limited to elves, storey-tall snakes, badly dressed witches and Ladybug swore she saw a dragon pass by.

But the akumatized victim is just a medievally dressed young adult.

Don't get hit by the flaming balls of fire and cool but deadly looking weaponry, and you'll be fine.

But Paris' latest superhero makes a dramatic appearance anyway, and is pretty good at melee for someone who looks like she'd refuse finger food.

"Here you go, Ladybug!" The girl practically struts back to said heroine and eagerly hands her the akumatised headset she yanked from under the akuma victim's cloak. The victim is motionless on the ground, groaning slightly.

"Thanks a lot," Ladybug says, taking the object. Her attention is centred on her newest ally, though. "You are...?"

The girl giggles, and it reminds Ladybug of Chat Noir's dramatic pauses. "You can call me Mellifera, Ladybug."

"Well, thanks Mellifera," Ladybug smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, please," Mellifera's eyelashes flutter. "The honour's all mine."

"Just purify the akuma already!" Rina snaps, and monstrous wolf goes flying into a bird with way too many scales to be called a bird.

"They're still trying to kill us!" Chat Noir adds, and narrowly avoids being roasted. His tail smokes and Chat Noir tries to put out the fire without getting crushed by the giant monster.

Ladybug blinks out of her daze, though still smiling a bit goofily at the newcomer. "Right! Sorry!"

Mellifera simpers, and Ladybug feels thrown off-balance by her blatancy. Another part of her is intrigued.

She drops the headset and stomps on it. It splits cleanly in half and a butterfly crawls out from it.

Ladybug is keenly aware of Mellifera's proximity to her, and makes sure not to hit her in purifying the akuma. Mellifera looks appreciative.

"Bye-bye little butterfly," she says to the purified insect, as she always does, and tosses her yo-yo into the air again.

Because, you know, new superheroines seem to be replacing her Lucky Charm these days.

"Well, am I glad that’s game over!” Chat Noir says, and a flurry of red sweeps around his tail. Rina shakes her head sympathetically. Ladybug, however, is still fixated on their newest ally.

“Thanks for your help,” she says, holding out a hand to the superheroine. Mellifera regards it almost in confusion, before taking it daintily, as if afraid to squeeze too hard.

“It was nothing,” Mellifera replies, looking so very pleased in a way that Ladybug is familiar with. The look one gets when someone whose opinion they value highly praises them. No doubt, Mellifera is a fan of Ladybug’s. Their hands part.

“Mellifera,” Rina echoes, looking intrigued, though objectively. “Latin for honey maker, right?”

“Like the honey bee, _apis mellifera_?” Chat Noir follows up, and Ladybug assumes she’s the only one who didn’t recognise the word at first.

(Granted, it _is_ Latin, and she can draw a similarity between ‘melli’ and ‘miel’, and ‘fera’ and ‘faire’, but really!)

“Well, Chat Noir already took the French name – and Abeille really isn’t all that appealing – and Ladybug has the English name, and who knows what Rina’s name means–”

“Creole for ‘fox’.” Rina answers tersely, though she’s never ever specified a specific branch, and Ladybug’s respectful enough of her civilian identity not to pry.

“Sorry,” Mellifera apologises, offhandedly, and continues. Rina smiles with thin lips. “Basically, I didn’t wanna use a language one of you had already used, so I Googled and found my name.”

“Hold on,” Ladybug’s brows furrow, not in suspicion, because Mellifera isn’t setting off alarms, and her gut feeling is usually right. “When did you get your Miraculous?”

“Where is your Miraculous, anyway?” Rina prompts. Ladybug winces at the sharp tone. It’s like Lila and Chloé arguing all over again.

“This hair comb,” Mellifera turns her head, pointing to the intricate design holding her ponytail up. At first glance it looked like a fancy barrette or something.

“And what’s your superpower?” Rina continues. The scene seems less like Lila and Chloé arguing and more like Ladybug drilling Volpina on the validity of her Miraculous.

(Well, Ladybug had been right, much to her guilt, but Mellifera, blunt as she was, didn’t seem like someone suspicious. But maybe that was Ladybug’s daze at being openly flirted with talking.)

“My kwami said I can manipulate and create sound,” Mellifera says, grinning. “Didn’t really get the chance to try it out.”

“Do you just scream really loud?” Chat Noir asks.

Mellifera shrugs. “We’ll find out next time.”

“Maybe we should find out now,” Ladybug says. Mellifera meets her gaze. “Just so, you know, we don’t get another Cataclysm.”

Chat Noir pouts. “I didn’t know it was one-use only!”

“Because you didn’t wait for your kwami to explain everything, kitty,” Ladybug says, turning away from Mellifera and nudging Chat Noir lightly. She spins back to Mellifera, who’s still smiling, still pleased. “We’ll find somewhere isolated.”

“In Paris?” Rina raises an eyebrow, and Ladybug wonders why she’s so snappy. They meet eyes, and Rina only shakes her head minutely.

“Maybe just before we purify the next akuma, if the situation isn’t dire, we can give Mellifera the chance to test out her powers without consequence.”

“I don’t mind,” Mellifera grins, brushing aside a strand of blonde hair and touching Ladybug’s shoulder. Ladybug smiles, panicking inside. “I really look forward to working with you, Ladybug.”

“And we’re glad to have you,” Ladybug replies, resting her hand over Mellifera’s. She smiles. Mellifera’s rather forward. Ladybug isn’t sure what to make of it yet, but it does bring a warm feeling to her chest.

Except that Chat Noir and Rina are looking a little put out over Mellifera’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we practice a little before our transformations run out?”

“Oh, would you look at that,” Rina says drily, picking at her necklace. “I’m gonna transform back soon. Guess I won’t be able to stick around!”

Ladybug frowns at Rina’s attitude, unsure why she’s upset. Sure, Mellifera made a jab at her name’s etymology, and her apology was lacklustre, but it didn’t write off the superheroine as a lost cause already.

“Yeah, I just ran away from a super important normal life thing,” Chat Noir says, and when he meets Ladybug’s eyes, it’s nothing like when he excused himself from Ladybug and Rina’s first practice. “I better get back.”

“That’s a shame,” Mellifera says, actually sounding upset. The girl’s smile falls slightly, but she brightens up when she meets Ladybug’s eyes. “I’ll see you two soon, right?”

“Yep.”

“Sure.”

“See you, Buginette,” Chat Noir says, brushing past Ladybug with a too casual grin. Not even devious, he’s covering something up. Ladybug doesn’t understand, but Chat Noir’s already vaulting off into the distance.

Rina gives Ladybug a bise, and Ladybug gets the distinct feeling she’s glaring at Mellifera over Ladybug’s shoulder.

“See you around,” she says quickly, and scales up a wall in exit.

Following her partners’ sudden exeunt, Ladybug turns back to Mellifera, who wipes off a disappointed look with a smile.

“I’m really honoured to fight with you, Ladybug.” Mellifera says, bright blue eyes earnest. Ladybug lays a hand on her shoulder, rubbing at the black-and-yellow in reassurance.

“I’m glad to have a new partner. Why don’t we try roof hopping for starters? Rina had a terrible experience with it. I did too, but I used my yo-yo so it’s not really the same. And Chat Noir seemed to have it down better than I did when we first started, ‘cause I crashed into him while he was tight roping across the rooftops–”

Ladybug’s hand leaves Mellifera’s shoulder and she’s gesturing. It’s not until Mellifera’s smiling brightly at her, cheeks a little flushed with mirth, that Ladybug realises she is both ranting and improving Mellifera’s mood.

“Thanks, Ladybug.” Mellifera says, once Ladybug trails off and offers a sheepish smile. “I know I’m not really an easily likeable person, but–”

“Hey, you seem like a sweet person,” Ladybug says, interrupting. She frowns in seriousness. “Chat Noir and Rina… I don’t know what was up with them, but trust me, they’ll come around.”

“You really are nice,” Mellifera says. “You barely know me.”

“You helped stop an akuma,” Ladybug says. “I think that’s a good first meeting.”

Mellifera laughs, and Ladybug feels pride. The girl’s face lights up and her laughter spills out like rain.

“Thank you, Ladybug.”

“It’s nothing, Mellifera.” Ladybug’s heart beats a little faster. “Welcome to the team.”

* * *

Marinette doesn’t even bother voicing her shock when, about a week after Mellifera appeared, the bee superheroine appears on her rooftop.

“Let me guess,” Marinette sighs, setting her books on the rooftop floor and dragging herself through the trap door. “Chat Noir or Rina told you about my roof.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Mellifera says, and Marinette is just tired enough not to care. She had an awful day at school, with the pressures of tests and essays and ughhhh so many group presentations…

The girl sits down near the railings, cracking open her binder and textbook. Mellifera is perched on the railings, legs crossed. If Marinette cared enough, she might be worried, because if Mellifera really isn’t nice to people who aren’t Ladybug, then maybe Chat Noir and Rina had a reason to dislike the heroine at first sight. Not that she had the chance to, yet.

“Mellifera,” she returns, uncapping a pen and searching through her notes. “What’s up?”

“Why do Paris’ superheroes flock to your roof?”

Marinette, exhausted from school and saving the world, smiles to her binder and replies, “Dunno, you tell me.”

She’s not really giving Mellifera the best impression, but between the sleep deprivation and the caffeine and her really, really short capacity for dealing with nuisances, she also doesn’t really care.

Mellifera clearly doesn’t like that answer, because heels click on Marinette’s roof, and a shadow falls over her notes.

“I don’t know why Chat Noir and Rina like seeing me so often,” Marinette says before Mellifera can say anything. “I don’t know, okay? I’m just Marinette. I’m a human disaster who can’t even write legible notes! I’m failing Maths, which is just _so_ ironic, and on top of all of that, I have like five creative projects and commitments, and I might just disappoint everyone if I take a nap instead of doing all the work I technically didn’t sign up for, _and_ I’m dealing with a personal crisis regarding a friend, so I’m _sorry_ if I can’t give you an answer as to why Paris’ superheroes, with _so much free time on their hands_ , bother to acknowledge my existence at all, because I wouldn’t deal with me if I had the choice. Does that _satisfy_ you, Mellifera?”

Marinette’s staring hard at Mellifera now, and it takes a moment before the weight of her outburst hits her. Mellifera is staring at her with a look Marinette doesn’t really want to decipher.

She rushes to close her binder and hide in her room. At least most of her superhero visits stayed on the roof.

“I’m sorry for all of that,” Marinette says, because she really doesn’t want a reverse Lila situation. “I just have a lot on my mind and now isn’t the best time to talk to me. I genuinely don’t know why Chat Noir and Rina bother, maybe they just like the view. Feel free to stick around, but I’m going to cram for this math test now.”

She doesn’t even reach the trap door before Mellifera is in front of her, eyes narrowed in something like suspicion. Marinette can feel tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

Neither of them move, and Marinette doesn’t meet Mellifera’s eyes. The superheroine who adored her as Ladybug wanted nothing to do with Marinette, which doesn't surprise Marinette at all. After all, it’s the exact situation with Adrien, and the reverse with Lila.

Then, Mellifera laughs, and it shocks Marinette into looking at her. What could she possibly find amusing about Marinette breaking down in front of her?

Marinette’s about to discard the internal question, because who _wouldn’t_ find her situation hilarious? Marinette would laugh at it herself.

“I’m not trying to be mean,” Mellifera says through a smile. Her mirth is nothing like when she was around Ladybug, and Marinette feels that if she wasn’t invulnerable to the Papillon, she would be akumatised in an instant.

Maybe this was what Lila felt like, except that Marinette didn’t care for Mellifera’s opinion of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And Marinette didn’t lie about Mellifera.

Okay, there was no comparison, but Marinette can only glare through teary eyes.

“Then what?” She snaps, hugging her books to her chest.

Mellifera looks taken aback, and her smile turns into a grimace.

“I thought your life was perfect.” Mellifera says.

Marinette groans.

“You know me in real life. And you’ve just become a superhero. And the first thing you wanna do is go after someone you feel has wronged you?”

“ _Have_ you wronged anyone?” Mellifera asks, incredulous. Her brows are furrowed, not in anger, but in disbelief. She lets out a laugh. “ _You?_ Sweet, precious Marinette who smells like brioche and chocolate, who has a whole, loving family and who’s so endearing to anyone who meets her? To the point where it doesn’t even matter how long someone’s been friends with someone else, you just immediately swoop in and charm them and act like it’s nothing at all?”

Marinette blinks, and a few tears stain her cheeks, but there’s no sadness or frustration in her anymore. She’s confused. Who is Mellifera?

The heroine is heaving, even though Marinette knows she could circle the block fifty times and not break a sweat. Ladybug trained her well enough to amaze a normal human. Her face is twisted into a mixture of anger and annoyance and disbelief.

“I – I didn’t know I affected people like that. I’m – sorry.” Marinette says. She closes her eyes, and curls into her books. “I mean – I really am not that special. People don’t notice me. Even the- the person I like, I have no idea what to do about that situation. I have Alya and some people I know, but they’re not friends and I’m sorry if I ever gave the impression of stealing friends away, I really don’t–”

“Oh for god’s sake,” Mellifera pinches the bridge of her nose. “Stop apologising. You’re just looking even more pitiful.”

“Please just let me go back to my room,” Marinette says, because she’s tired and really just wants to sleep.

“No.” Mellifera says bluntly. Marinette meets her eyes, and the heroine is determined to block her.

“It wouldn’t look well for you, not to anyone.”

“Oh shut up, I’m not gonna throw you into the Seine or something.” Mellifera rolls her eyes. “I’m good at math, I’m gonna help you.”

“You don’t like me.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

Marinette narrows her eyes. Mellifera groans.

“I’m working on this whole anonymous thing, all right? I’m trying to be nice to you.”

“You misjudged me.”

“I’m not saying that,” Mellifera says, stepping out of Marinette’s way and turning the girl around. “Just sit down and let me explain sinusoidal waves to you.”

Maybe it’s because Marinette’s exhausted and high on emotional distress that she allows the superheroine who so loves her alter ego and dislikes her real self to lead her back to the railings and take her books and sit her down and explain, really slowly and carefully, the contents of her math class.

In between sine and cosine waves and transformations, Marinette steals glances at Mellifera. In between the heroine actually tearing her hair out in attempt to get Marinette to understand a concept and the few times Marinette actually understands a formula, Marinette meets Mellifera’s eyes and wonders who it is behind the mask. Who dislikes her so and yet has enough of a heart to forcibly sit her down to explain schoolwork to her.

“Why are you doing this?” Marinette asks, after she messes up a transformation and skews the whole graph.

“I’m trying to be nice.” Mellifera echoes, crossing out Marinette’s messed up graph and drawing a new plane.

“You don’t have to be.”

“I’m a superheroine. It comes with the territory. If I wasn’t, I’d be an anti-hero, and I don’t want to be that.”

“You’re doing this for… Ladybug, aren’t you?” Marinette guesses. The heroine freezes up.

“I’m not,” Mellifera denies, jaw clenching, digging the pen into the line of the x-axis. “I’m not doing this for Ladybug, nor for Chat Noir or Rina.” She meets Marinette’s eyes, and Marinette sees determination. It’s not bad. “I don’t like you. I also don’t like to see people cry alone. I’m trying to be nice.”

Marinette manages a small smile, staring at the graphs with a hazy mind.

“Thank you, Mellifera.”

“Whatever.” Mellifera replies, but Marinette can hear a warmth in the girl’s voice.

She doesn’t quite ace the test, but she doesn’t fail either. She takes her average, not particularly bad nor amazing mark, and leaves it open on her desk. At least she didn’t fail.

And if Chloé sees people peeking at Marinette’s grade when the girl leaves for the washroom, she certainly isn’t the one who covered it with a textbook in leaning against the girl’s desk while texting on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the last, according to my outline. I might actually finish a multi-chapter fic for once! (By writing it all in one go and publishing immediately. No proofreading or editing, we die like men.)


	4. The New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I basically deleted the original chapter four because I wrote it while sick (I'm still sick actually but I'm not as delirious) and I realised there were better writings to be published. (Also, I'm trying to have /something/ of a theme OTL)
> 
> In case no one noticed, this is Lilanette and everything else is still platonic (but equally meaningful fight me)
> 
> (As much as my shipper heart considers otherwise... but that's for another fic hint hint nudge nudge *cough* poly cohabitation future fic)
> 
> I'm tryiiiing to do like, the whole writing between the lines, but frankly I think it's a hit or miss.

Chat Noir is the first to hear about Lila Rossi from Marinette.

Although, Adrien Agreste has known for quite some time. The girl took being humiliated badly, not that anyone in their school could really tell. The Italian sauntered into school the day following Volpina’s appearance, head held high and heels an inch taller, looking more like a model than even Adrien himself. She radiated defiance and confidence and coolly ignored the rumours and whispers that she had lied about knowing Ladybug and was called out by the heroine for it. Any gossip about her being the fake heroine Volpina was swiftly brushed off with a smirk and a shrug.

“Think what you will,” the girl said, as Chloe jumped to defend her idol in her typical Chloe fashion. “ _I_ don’t care.”

The girl’s attitude and alleged lies and akumatisation had everyone giving her a rather wide berth, when they weren’t falling over each other to start drama with the girl.

Adrien will admit, he didn’t really do anything to defend her. Lila ignored his very existence, and Adrien’s avoidance at talking about what happened between them and Ladybug only added fuel to the wildfire of rumours.

But it’s not really Adrien who learns about Lila’s first, actual friend.

“Someone needs their beauty sleep,” Chat Noir says, perching on the raised section of the roof. Marinette yelps, mid-yawn, spinning around to see him, and groans.

“At least warn me!” She frowns, lower lip jutting out a little. She finishes her yawn and tries to glare, but it’s more endeared than upset.

“Well!” Chat Noir hits the floor on one knee. He holds up a platter like one would give an engagement ring. Marinette rolls her eyes. He’s so dramatic. Two paper cups of something hot are neatly wedged into each holder, undisturbed despite the hero’s activity.

“It’s still too early to sleep, even for a princess like you, so… Hot chocolate, Princess?”

Marinette smiles, and takes one. “Thank you, Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir beams. “I would have gotten you a latte, but I’m afraid my powers don’t extend to mind reading.”

“It’s all right, I prefer hot cocoa to anything.” Marinette says, cracking open the tab on the lid. She blows softly at the spout, and warm steam rises from the opening. “How much were these?” The label is from a rather expensive café downtown.

“Oh, don’t mind that,” Chat Noir says, taking the remaining cup and pinning the tray to his belt. “It’s on the house.”

“Mine or yours?” Marinette taps the floor with her toe.

“Consider it rent, then!”

She smiles, shakes her head, and takes a sip of the cocoa. It’s hot enough to be comforting, but not scalding.

“What’s the special occasion?”

“Well,” Chat Noir shrugs, meandering past Marinette. He sits on the barrier. “I heard someone had a group project.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Are you stalking me?”

“A stray on the street told me!” Chat Noir defends, pouting. “I can assure you, my knowing was entirely coincidental, Princess!”

It’s only the fact that she _knows_ Chat Noir that keeps Marinette from feeling any more suspicious. He’s many things, but he really means no harm.

“I _do_ have a group project.” Marinette sits down on the beach chair, hands wrapping around the comfortingly warm cup. “But you’re more into who I’m working with, aren’t you?”

Chat Noir winces, but in the dim lighting, Marinette misses it. “Nope. Who _are_ you working with?”

Marinette shrugs. She takes a long sip at the hot chocolate, almost to stall. “Lila Rossi. You knew her as Volpina.”

“Oh!” Green eyes go wide. Marinette grins mirthlessly behind the brim of the cocoa.

“Yeah. People don’t really like her.”

“Do you?”

“She’s not as bad as people believe.” Marinette muses. She grip tightens. “She’s a little sharp, but I don’t think all the rumours helped. She’s kind of sweet. She chided me for writing too long.”

“So she’s not all bad.” Chat Noir echoes, taking a swallow of his own cup.

“Nope. I like her, actually.” Marinette ducks her head and smiles into the hot chocolate. “There’s a lot to her people don’t see.”

“Did you just see her?”

“Yeah. I went over to her house after school. We worked on the project together.”

“Could be worse, then.” Chat Noir says. “You could be stuck with someone you can’t stand.”

“Oh, don’t remind me. Remember that day with Evillustrator?”

“Yeah, that redhead chick.”

The hot chocolate goes down, warm and reassuring. “Her name’s Sabrina. She’s not really all that bad. A little of a pushover, but it’s really Chloe who’s behind her.”

“Yes, Chloe.” Chat Noir swings his legs. “You don’t like her, do you?”

“Well, she’s never been nice to me. Or anyone really. She hates me the most, though.”

“Ever told you why?”

“I don’t know. She just is.”

“Think she might be like Rossi?”

“Maybe?” Marinette shrugs. “I don’t really know. With Lila, well… Don’t tell anyone, but I was there when Ladybug called her out.”

“Oh really?”

A nod. “I know I’d feel terrible if someone was spreading lies about me, but how Ladybug reacted to Lila… It’s just… And, you know, everyone saw it. It was all over the Internet.”

“The Lady was pretty harsh that day.”

Marinette chuckles. Sharp. “She was.”

“So you feel bad for Lila?”

“Yeah. I pity her. She actually got pretty mad at me for that. She doesn’t like being pitied any more than she likes being hated.”

“So?”

“So… what?”

“So are you going to do anything?”

“For Lila?”

A stare.

“I- I mean, I was going to try and reach out to her… I don’t know if she’d appreciate it, though.”

“Would it hurt to try?”

“Probably not. But, I mean, she is kind of terrifying, and I don’t think she wants to be friends with me.”

“What about asking her out to the movies? Or shopping? What do…” Chat Noir hesitates. Marinette blinks. “What do people your age do anyway?”

“Thanks, grandpa.” Marinette teases. Chat Noir is eccentric, sometimes. “I’ll keep those ideas in mind.”

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Chat Noir pouts dramatically. “Respect your elders!”

“So, it’s true you and Ladybug are like, ancient?” Marinette asks innocently.

“I can’t speak for my Lady, but I’ll let you know I’m only a thousand years old!”

Their laughter mingles into the night sky.

* * *

“Marinette!”

Marinette’s hands clap over her ears. Mellifera either doesn’t care or doesn’t know how loud her voice is, superpower or not.

“Yes?” She answers hesitantly, straightening over the plants she was watering. The heroine lands on the roof with a thud. Marinette winces, and is suddenly grateful no one is home.

“What’s this I hear about you and Lila Rossi getting together?”

“We’re just… Going out to the movies.” Marinette replies, brows furrowing, setting down the watering pail. “How did you know?”

“I know you in real life, remember?”

“Right. Yes. You probably shouldn’t go telling people that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Mellifera scowls.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Marinette says. Ladybug should probably reiterate the importance of secret identities later. “Why do you care about me and Lila?”

“I don’t.” Mellifera impresses. “But that is just so _you_ to try and befriend the school liar.”

Marinette groans. Of course. “I’m going to take that as a compliment on my tendency to forgive people.”

“And your ridiculous goody-two-shoes status.”

“I’m still taking that as a compliment.”

Mellifera grimaces. “You’re so naïve, Marinette. Don’t you think the girl’s just messing with you?”

“I believe in the best of people.”

“Not everyone deserves that belief though.”

“I extend that belief to you, too, Mellifera.”

Mellifera scoffs. “There are people way worse than me, Marinette.”

“I’m just taking Lila to the movies,” Marinette waves her hands idly. “I just want her to have someone to hang with.”

“Of course,” Mellifera singsongs.

“What? You think I have another motive?”

“Maybe to make yourself feel better?”

Marinette’s heart skips.

“A-About what?”

“About how everyone else has been treating her!” Mellifera crosses her arms. Even when upset, the girl manages to look intimidatingly attractive. “Like, pretty much all of Paris hates the girl now, and her follower count is dropping faster than my patience with you. You see all these people hating on her, all your peers ignoring or laughing at her, and you think, ‘Hm, this girl looks sad and alone and I feel like it’s my business to throw her a bone and ask her out to the movies’. You’ll do that, go out, watch whatever basic drama you two find, and then go your separate ways. You’ll feel all happy, because ‘oh look at me, I’m such a nice person’, and she’s going to feel as bad as she was before.”

“I thought you hated her.” Marinette says. Doubt seizes her heart, and her fingernails are digging crescent marks into her palms. Mellifera retorts.

“I do! Don’t think I don’t, and don’t think I give the slightest damn about what happens to her, ‘cause I _don’t_. _But_ , I also hate you too, and I’m not going to let you live out your little saviour fantasy, even if it does make her feel worse.”

“I’m– I’m not doing this for _me_ , Mellifera!” Marinette protests. Her words are strong compared to her weakening feelings. In a way, a part of her mind taunts, Mellifera is _right_.

“Really?” Mellifera laughs, and for once it pierces Marinette’s heart. “Tell me, if the girl hadn’t gotten dragged by Ladybug from the roots of her godawful hair, would you even care about her?”

“It is not like that, Mellifera,” Marinette says. Mellifera is blurring before her eyes. Her hands shake and her palms sting. “You’re wrong.”

“And yet you’re crying.” Mellifera notes, scowling. “You know I’m right.”

“Or maybe it’s because you’re falsely accusing me of– of _using_ Lila?” Marinette’s heart is hammering. This was the sort of distress that lured akumas. Lucky for both of them, that wouldn’t happen, but it doesn’t make her pain any less awful.

“Because you are. I can see it. You don’t need to be Rina to see you’re lying to everyone, including yourself.”

“Maybe I just really want to be a friend to her?”

Mellifera laughs. Marinette’s throat is tightening.

“Or maybe this is just to assuage your own guilt. That you’re not as bad as your peers. That you’re not just being a bystander or an instigator. Do you think Lila’s just gonna fall head over heels for your little pretty innocent act?”

“Lila agreed–”

“Just to get you off her back, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You’re anything if not persistent, and you’re really deluding yourself into thinking you’re a good person at all. Everyone is selfish, deep down, and they only do things to benefit themselves.”

“What happened to _you_?” Marinette returns, at last. Tears are streaking her face. “How can you be so cynical?”

“Because I, unlike you, haven’t had a perfect life. You’ve got family who love you and friends who adore you and you have never understood that people can be cruel while being kind. Lila is one of those people.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Marinette asks. She’s losing control. “You’re saying,” a gasp for breath, “I’m selfish, I’m only helping Lila for my own ends. And Lila’s also like that? But,” Marinette sucks in another breath. Her nails are digging so hard into the palms of her hands, she would fear she might actually break skin.

“So what? If I try to help Lila because I feel bad about her? Because I don’t like how people are treating her? That’s my motive for helping her, but does that– does that really change the fact that I do genuinely like her? I want to get to know her? I’m not going to just– forget about her afterwards. I _like_ her. The circumstances behind us becoming friends are secondary to the genuineness of our friendship.”

“And you think _she_ actually likes you?”

“I’ll never know if I don’t try.” Marinette heaves, and a sob drags itself from her throat. “I want to at least… try!”

Mellifera frowns. She leaps backwards onto the edge of the roof.

“You really are stupid, Marinette.”

Marinette’s breath comes out shaking. She tries a sarcastic smile at the blurry yellow-black figure.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Mellifera leaves Marinette crying.

* * *

“Welcome home!” Rina chimes. “How’d the movie night go?”

“Rina!” Marinette smiles, shakily. “The movie night. Right. Mellifera probably told you. Um. It went… Well?”

“So…” Rina grins, leaping down to the rooftop and slinging an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. The girl’s beaming. “How’d it go? Give me all the details!”

“Well, my friend Alya accidentally booked us tickets to this new horror movie instead of this romantic comedy…”

“Ouch. Was it still good?”

“Very good. I think… Lila freaked out pretty badly.”

“And you?”

“I watch horror movies all the time.” Marinette says, letting Rina sit her down on the beach chair. Rina plops down next to her, intrigued. “She ended up, um, hugging me.”

Rina aww’s. “That’s so sweet. Did you hug her back?”

“I… I think I did?”

“And then?”

“Well, there was one part of the movie that was really scary, and Lila kind of just…”

“Just?” The amusement in Rina’s voice is tangible.

Marinette blushes, pulling her knees to her chest and ducking her head into them. She mumbles something.

“Tell me!” Rina nudges, shaking the girl lightly.

“She crawled into my lap and hid her face into my shoulder.”

Rina squeals, very loudly, and Marinette winces.

“Please, Rina. Lila already screamed into my left ear all evening.”

Rina waggles her eyebrows and Marinette groans.

“Oh god, you’re worse than Alya.”

“Have you told her yet?”

“I talked to her about it on the way home. She’s been pretty supportive on the whole thing.”

“She sounds like a cool person,” Rina grins. “She runs the Ladyblog, right?”

“Yep. She’s been having trouble updating it because of her family, but her boyfriend, Nino’s been a big help.”

“Right. Yeah. I thought I noticed something lacking these days.” Rina chuckles. She loops an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. “You and Lila are gonna be great together.”

“Why does everyone keep putting it that way?”

“What way?”

“Like… together. I’m just trying to be her friend.”

Rina pats her back. “Sure, Marinette.” She pulls away and gets to her feet, heading to the edge of the roof. “I’m gonna run now, it’s getting late. See you around!”

“Wait, Rina, what do you– _A_ nd she’s gone.” Marinette groans. Rina is but a silhouette in the distance.

“You know, Marinette,” Tikki singsongs, zipping out of Marinette’s jacket. “Rina might be onto something!”

“Onto _what?”_ Marinette asks, exasperated. “Why is everyone being so cryptic about me and Lila?”

“Oh, Marinette…” Tikki giggles. Marinette almost cries.

“Not you too, Tikki!”

* * *

“Was I right, or was I right?” Mellifera asks, smug.

“You were wrong!” Rina replies, one eye pressed up against the end of her flute.

“I was so right!” Mellifera retorts, looking away from her nails to glare at the vixen heroine. “Marinette did have an ulterior motive for asking Lila to the movies.”

“Trust me, Marinette had no idea what she was doing.”

“Don’t you find this a little creepy?”

“Why do you think so, Chat Noir?”

“Because we’re eavesdropping on two teenaged girls.”

“Are you actually ancient?” Rina asks.

“To be honest, nope,” Chat Noir replies. “But this just feels like a huge breach of privacy, no?”

“Mmm… No.” Mellifera says bluntly, staring at the flat end of her top. “It’s not our fault they didn’t close the blinds.”

“And yet you’re spying on her through your top.”

Mellifera chucks the weapon at Chat Noir, knocking the superhero on his back and sending his baton flying out of his hands. The top zips back into the heroine’s hand.

“So are you with your stick.”

Rina grimaces, eye peering through her flute. “Different wording, guys!”

“It’s not my fault your head’s in the gutter all the time, Rina.”

“You just give me the perfect set– Oh shut up! All of you!”

Chat Noir groans and sits up. His baton slides in two, and the display zooms in on the top floor of Marinette’s house. Through the window, Marinette and Lila are sitting on the couch. Marinette has her hand on Lila’s shoulder, and Lila is saying something.

“This definitely feels wrong.” He says, grimacing.

“If you don’t like it, then leave.” Mellifera snaps.

“Why are _you_ here?”

“Blackmail material.” Mellifera says. Rina swats at her with her flute. “Kidding! Kidding, chill, Rina.”

“This is a big moment, I can feel it.”

“What are you hoping to see?”

“Wait, wait, shut up!” Rina waves and peers through her flute again.

Marinette’s speaking now, and Lila’s head is bowed. The Eurasian girl’s hand comes up to tilt Lila’s head so they can meet eyes. They seem to be discussing something serious.

“Guys, seriously, this is a private–”

Rina shoves his arm, and Chat Noir reluctantly switches the baton to his other arm so he can still see what’s happening. Mellifera snorts.

Both of Marinette’s hands are on Lila’s face now, one on either side. She’s still speaking, and Lila seems to be listening intently. Then, Marinette drops her hands, and the two stare at each other in silence. Lila’s mouth is slightly open in awe.

“Ohh,” Rina draws out the sound. “Oh my god it’s gonna happen I can feel it.”

“Stalker.” Mellifera says.

“Shush!”

Lila’s head falls slightly, and she’s speaking again. Marinette listens, face waiting and cautious. Her face falls, but Lila grabs at her head and leans forward, meeting eyes again.

“Just do it already!” Rina cries. Mellifera and Chat Noir look away from their weapons-turned-eavesdropping-cameras to stare at the girl.

“Wait, do what now?” Mellifera asks, just as Rina screams.

They look back and Lila’s the one with her hands on Marinette, loosely curled over Marinette’s shoulders. Marinette’s eyes are wide, a little nervous, as Lila leans in slowly.

Rina actually bites on her thumb when Marinette grabs Lila and pulls her in for the first kiss.

“You’re a pervert,” Mellifera says, setting her top down, fazed. “You know that, right?”

“I’m being supportive!”

“Nope, you’re a perv, and I’m leaving.”

“I called it!” Rina’s cheering.

The two girls pull apart slowly, and Marinette’s smiling rather dumbly. Lila says something, and Marinette hides behind her hands. Chat Noir feels a warmth in his heart.

“You know what this means, right?” Rina asks.

“They’re dating?” Mellifera replies flatly.

“No! Well, yes, I hope, but!” She grins, and it’s more devious than pleased. “It means I get to threaten Lila.”

“Why would you do that?” Chat Noir asks, lowering his staff.

“Because obviously I need to see if Lila’s good enough for Marinette!” Rina declares, fists clenched in determination.

“You’re going to shovel talk her?” Mellifera asks, incredulous. Then, a grin slowly forms on her face. Chat Noir feels a strong urge to disassociate himself from either of them. “I’m so doing that too.”

“Guys, Marinette is going to be really upset if she hears–”

“Shhh! No telling her! She’ll never know if I do this right.” Rina begins to giggle.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to be lowkey as well.”

“Rina! Mellifera! Don’t you think this is overstepping?”

“ _You_ don’t have to, Chat Noir.”

“I’m gonna go find out where Lila lives.” Mellifera says, prodding at her top.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Chat Noir slams his hand over the item. “That’s abusing your powers.”

“Don’t tell me you and Ladybug haven’t done this before.” Mellifera challenges.

“We have! I mean, well, _I_ have, but it’s really not a good idea.”

“Too late, got her address.” Rina grins at her flute. She leaps up and holsters it to her back, taking off for the far side of the building rooftop. “Catch you later!”

“Wait, Rina!”

“Well, I’ll be seeing you around too, Chat Noir.” Mellifera pulls him in for a single bise, enough to stun him, and tugs her weapon back. “Bye!”

Chat Noir can only groan, hand on his face, as his two partners leave in opposing directions. He clips his baton to his waist and stands, stretching for a moment. Might as well go home, right?

“You’re fast, Chat Noir.”

He freezes, wishes for a merciful death, and turns.

“Ladybug! You _just_ missed Mellifera and Rina!”

“Well, I hope they come back, because there’s an akuma down the street.”

“Oh?”

“Awful timing, too. I was in the middle of something important.”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir smiles rigidly. “So was I…”


	5. Two-Point-Five Times A Superhero Interrupted Lila and Marinette Interacting And The Point-Five Time They Actually Managed To Have A Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in a really weirdly positive mood right now so much so that i can't focus on any of my angsty fics (which is, i kid you not, most of the WIPs I have up, including Cat!Adrien)
> 
> I mean there is some angst in this fic bc like, it just happened and that's what happens when I try to write fic without background music
> 
> But take it~
> 
> (very quick ninja edit because oh yikes sorry haha... >.>)

Fortunately for Marinette and her relatively normal life, she doesn’t really see Paris’ superheroes all that often in public.

Unfortunately for Marinette and her relatively normal life and her relatively normal new girlfriend, Paris’ superheroes appear to have taken an odd interest in them.

It starts, surprisingly, with Rina. Marinette was wholly expecting Mellifera to be the first to put up a fight, but no, it’s Rina who casts an illusion of horror movie zombies breaking into Lila’s apartment and promptly scares the crap out of her. Marinette is still, relatively unfazed, because the zombies didn’t even bother casting shadows on the floor.

“What are you doing?” She asks, and she’s trying to look disappointed in the girl. Arms crossed, foot tapping, a little frown and a glare. Lila is near-tears, a baseball bat in hand, and there’s a fresh dent in the wall. A few zombies still linger around, not doing much. Marinette’s ears are ringing from Lila’s initial and consequent screams.

“Just makin’ an announcement!” Rina beams, pointing her flute at Lila. Lila snarls, and for a moment Marinette worries she might whack Rina with the baseball bat. She then wonders if she’d stop her. Then she tables the question because her answer probably wouldn’t be very nice.

“What the,” Marinette winces, because wow, if Lila hasn’t learned all the curse words in French already, “do you mean by an announcement? Is this a joke?”

“Not at all!” Rina says, trotting closer and accidentally dispersing a zombie that’s been staring vacantly at the still-ongoing TV drama. “Just saying,” she grins, more like a wolf than a fox. “If you hurt Marinette in any way, shape, or form, I will make your worst nightmares come true.”

“Oh, well this is mine,” Marinette scoffs. She pats Lila’s shoulder cautiously, and frowns at Rina. There’s a zombie poking at the singular decorative painting on the living room wall. “You’ve made your point, Rina. You can go now. Take the zombies with you, please. You might cause a public disturbance.”

In the distance, there’s the sound of sirens. A zombie promptly falls through the coffee table.

Rina cringes. “Might have gone overboard.”

“You think?!” Lila demands, and Marinette hopes very hard they can explain the situation to Lila’s mom. She doesn’t think her powers can magically fix the hole in the wall.

“How did you even get my address?!”

“And that’s my cue to go!” Rina waves, and sprints out the room. The zombies moan, almost in annoyance, and vanish into orange smoke.

“I am so, so sorry.” Marinette says. Lila begins muttering softly to herself, and Marinette cranes her ears to make sense of it. She blinks.

“Lila… Are you praying?”

Lila pauses, turns to Marinette, a thin smile on her face, and says, matter-of-factly:

“This city is crazy.”

She goes back to mumbling her prayer, and Marinette begins mentally drafting an explanation to Lila’s mother.

* * *

Marinette is entirely ready when Mellifera comes up to the plate and, also, scares the life out of Lila and most of their school.

“Listen up, Lila Rossi!” The girl’s voice, already amplified by the natural power of the Miraculous, is even louder from the powers of her specific Miraculous.

Mellifera swoops onto centre stage, knocking away the microphone from Monsieur Damocles, and howls in the direction of the girl. The feedback from the microphone does not help. Then, figuring what better way to make herself sound louder, than to scream into the microphone with an already amplified voice, picks up the microphone again and continues yelling. Marinette cringes.

Marinette, unfortunately in a different class than Lila when the assembly began, tries her best to shuffle out of the rows of curious students to get Mellifera to ‘please stop, don’t make a scene in front of everyone _we’re in school shouldn’t you be in school too?’_

But, in the few minutes it takes for Marinette, with an inconvenient choice of clothing because skirt-less she would have totally jumped over the confused students, Mellifera has gone through an entire list of threats, and Lila seems torn between worry, annoyance, and boredom.

“I hate you both equally, by the way, so no anti-favouritism or whatever.” Mellifera finishes, as Marinette finally leaps up the stage without flashing anyone and tugs the microphone out of the heroine’s hands.

“Thank you, Mellifera, why don’t you go and save us from akumas instead of healthy relationships?” Marinette whispers, taking the girl’s arm and beginning to drag her away.

Unfortunately for her, her words are caught by the microphone, but seriously, she wants to get Mellifera off the freakin’ stage before she gets another lecture from Madame Bustier about how ‘akuma related incidents and persons don’t excuse inappropriate behaviour’.

“I can walk myself!” Mellifera snaps, tugging her hand away.

“I’ll just make sure the door doesn’t hit you on the way out,” Marinette replies, shoving Mellifera out of the auditorium through the side door. “Won’t someone be wondering where you are? That was a school-wide assembly!”

“Oh, you worry way too much, Mari-brat.”

“Mellifera!”

“Whatever, whatever. I’m leaving. Go flirt with your liar girlfriend.”

Marinette’s lip thin. “Could you, at least, call her by her name?”

“Will you stop bothering me if I do?”

“I’m not– Fine! Yes.”

“Then fine,” Mellifera shrugs. “See you around, Marinette. You should probably go check up on Rossi, then.”

Marinette sighs. It’s better, at least, and oh god people were going to be asking so many questions and Alya, oh no Alya was going to lose her head.

She chooses to bury all those worries and just get Mellifera out of her sight.

“Cool, right, see you!” She shoves the heroine out the school’s back door and exhales.

Oh why her?

* * *

“I am so sorry,” Marinette says that evening, when they’re safely in Marinette’s room, blinds drawn shut and trapdoors sealed. “I should probably explain why I know Rina and Mellifera.”

“So… Not every Parisian is personal friends with their city’s superheroines?” Lila asks, blunt and sarcastic. Marinette winces. Oh boy.

“Um, so, technically I know Chat Noir.” Marinette begins her explanation and wearing a hole through her rug. Lila only tilts her head, legs crossed and arms folded in her lap. She’s shorter than Marinette, sitting down on the couch, but somehow she still manages to be intimidating. “It was a while ago, before you came to Paris. You know Nathanael, right?”

“Red hair, shorter than me, shyer than you?”

Marinette only raises her eyebrows in silent response. Lila shrugs.

“Yes, I know of him.”

“Well,” Marinette says, drawing out the word. She paces a little faster. “Chloe humiliated Nathanael in class, so he got akumatised and became the Evillustrator. Then, he attacked Chloe and came after me, not to hurt me,” she adds the last part quickly, arms waving frantically even though she’s not so much speaking to Lila as she is speaking to the ground and the ceiling and the walls and everywhere not-Lila. “I got him to promise not to harm Chloe and in exchange I went out on a date with him.”

“What.”

“He had a crush on me beforehand, trust me, it wasn’t some random thing.”

“Go on…”

“So, Ladybug saw the Evillustrator leaving my house and came to check up on me. So I told her the situation and she promised to have Chat Noir watch me. Then Chat Noir showed up and showed off and, okay, the plan didn’t go as well as we wanted but eventually Nathanael was saved and since then Chat Noir has been visiting my balcony.”

“How does this relate to Rina and Mellifera?”

“Well…” Marinette finally stops pacing and meets Lila’s eyes. The girl’s face is neutral. Marinette worries. “Chat Noir told them about my place after they joined.”

Lila frowns. Marinette springs.

“I mean, it’s not like they’ve done anything bad! Rina’s good company and Mellifera helps me with my Math homework sometimes.”

Lila stares, still not quite expressive, and Marinette braces herself for the worst.

“Just, out of curiosity, have you ever considered that one of them might have a crush on you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Marinette says flatly, because there’s not much else that can explain Mellifera’s attraction to Ladybug, and she’s pretty sure Chat Noir has had a thing for her for ages, though Rina is kinda vaguely fanatic about her so Marinette can’t quite pin it down as anything more than idol worship. But as Marinette… “They all like Ladybug more, trust me.”

“Ladybug’s not a real person, though.” Lila points out. Now it’s Marinette’s turn to frown.

“What does that mean?”

“Ladybug’s more of an idea than a person,” Lila says, as if it’s the obvious. “People look to her for hope and belief and trust in her. She’s an icon of idealism against the akumas. She’s your beacon of hope when your very fear can hurt you.”

“But… She’s still a person.” Marinette says, an uneasy feeling settling into her stomach.

“Is she really?” Lila asks rhetorically. She shuffles over and pats the empty side of the couch. Marinette obliges and sits down. “The person behind that mask is a person. Ladybug’s just that: a mask. An identity.”

“Wait, what do you mean by all this?”

“I _mean_ , that they’re really just liking a part of that girl that looks like Ladybug. There’s not really much of a point unless they know who Ladybug is. Like, can they tell what Ladybug’s habits are? Do they even see her in non-dangerous occasions? Do they have any idea who she is beyond a superhero?”

Marinette blinks, and Lila goes on. She’s only half-listening at this point, because like Mellifera, Lila’s not wrong about what she’s saying. Even if she has no idea who she’s really saying it to.

“But you, you’re an actual person. You’ve got a life and they might know some stuff about you and they seem to care about you enough to trespass onto private property and list all the awful things they’ll do to me if I dare break your heart.”

“So… You’re okay with this whole thing?”

Lila laughs, and pushes her teasingly. “I’m jealous, I’ll admit. I mean, it’s kinda feeling like, why bother with someone like me when you have all those accomplished people lining up for you?”

“But it’s just like you said,” Marinette replies, eyes brightening. “I only know them as superheroes, not really as who they are outside of costume.” Even as Ladybug, they only saw her as a dedicated partner and superhero. As Marinette, it was a little different, but Marinette couldn’t understand their lives entirely, with the secrecy and everything. Even in regards to Mellifera, who was just very defensive.

“I like you for you, Lila.” Marinette says. “I like your smile, your real smile and your real laugh and the way your eyes crinkle up and you hate it. I like how dedicated you are to things, how organized you are. I like your curiosity and your photography and how you mix up your languages sometimes.”

Lila ducks her head, hair falling over her face, but she’s chuckling and Marinette feels good.

“Just because Chat Noir and Rina and Mellifera might stalk me sometimes,” Marinette continues. “Doesn’t mean I like you any less. Sure, they’re superheroes, and they’re brave in their own ways, but if you want the truth, I was pretty jealous of you when you first showed up.”

“Well, I’m not surprised.” Lila says, voice lilting. She meets Marinette’s eyes with a perfectly timed flutter of lashes. “I’m rather intriguing, aren’t I?”

“Your ego is also terrible.” Marinette shakes her head, but they’re both smiling. “I saw you talking to Adrien and Alya was telling me about your life and I thought Adrien was totally going to fall for you. You’re pretty, you’ve had an amazing life, you’re talented. Even without your lies.”

“I can’t promise you they’ll stop, Marinette.” Lila says, smile dropping. “And I can’t even promise you we’ll stay in touch after I leave.”

Marinette breathes out, smile softening. “That’s true.”

Lila lets out a sigh. “I really didn’t want to like you. I wanted to think you were just asking me out to make me feel better, or to make you feel better, because everyone else wasn’t doing anything. I wanted to think it was all just a game, or a prank, but it…” She stands and begins to meander around Marinette’s room. “It was real. You like me and I like you and, I like that a lot. But,” she motions to the pictures on Marinette’s walls.

Adrien’s pictures were gone, instead filled with pictures of Marinette and her friends.

“You have a life here,” Lila says, and her voice catches. “You have a life here I won’t ever be able to experience. You have friends who love you, and they should, but I can’t stay here with you.”

“We’ll try, won’t we?” Marinette asks, her throat suddenly tight.

“I really, hope we do.” Lila chokes out. “But I’m… really scared we won’t.”

“We will.” Marinette intones, standing and crossing over to her. She takes Lila’s hands in her own. They’re soft, perfectly moisturized, with perfectly done nails and expertly chosen jewellery that matches with Lila’s clothing. She links their fingers together, and smiles. Lila faces the floor. “We will, Lila. We’re going to try our best. I’m going to study how timezones work, and you’re going to get a Skype account or whatever, and we’re going to try to keep in touch.”

“And if… It doesn’t work out?” Lila whispers, her accent a little stronger.

“Then…” Marinette breathes in deeply. “Then I’m still here for you. Now or ten years from now. I’m here for you, I’m here with you. If you ever want to talk to me, I’ll do my best to make time for you.”

“And what if you realise you made a mistake in befriending me?” Lila asks, and her voice cracks, just a little. Marinette releases her hands, and cups the sides of Lila’s face. They meet eyes. Lila’s crying.

“I don’t think I have, Lila.” Marinette says, wiping away a stream of tears with the pad of her thumb. “And I don’t tend to change my mind after it’s been set for a while.”

“You’re… Entirely sure about this?” Lila whispers, words coming out scratchy and disorganized.

Marinette nods. “Truly.”

Lila laughs, an anxious little laugh, and clasps her hands over Marinette’s. They drop from her face, intertwined.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks, softly, in the same tone as the first time she asked when they were sitting together on the couch.

And just like the last time, Marinette’s response is the same.

“Yes.”

They kiss, and it’s short and sweet. Sweet, as always.

Short, because then someone knocks indignantly at their window. Marinette tugs away, so reluctantly, and, one hand still in Lila’s, tugs them both over to the window. She throws open the curtains, and groans when she sees Chat Noir. She pushes the window open and manages to say a few words.

“Chat Noir, I swear, if you’re here to threaten Lila–”

“I’m really glad you two are together and happy but there is an akuma out there ready to–”

There’s an ominous crash down the street. Then, a deep, booming shout.

“Chat Noir! Come and face me!”

Marinette barely has the time to grumble about being interrupted, when something hits the wall outside. Lila shuts the window and recoils as a paint ball splats onto the glass.

“Oh, you are so cleaning that up, Chat Noir,” Marinette manages to say, as the hero slips past them.

“Yep, cool, I’ll see you two around, congrats on the love and all that!” Chat Noir says, kicking open the trapdoor downstairs.

“Wait, at least explain to my parents why you’re up–”

The trapdoor slams shut. Marinette turns to Lila.

“If that akuma doesn’t get to him first, I’m killing him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina seems a little harsh and I regret that bit of OOCness but I just really liked the premise and already wrote it so meh... *hides*


	6. Intermission Akuma Attack (or why you don't reject people in the City of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila rejects one of Marinette's admirers for her. It ends as well as you'd expect given that it's Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure filler and bleh but it's been sitting in my hard drive for agessss
> 
> i swear the next chapter is more 'plot' relevant (we're tackling Rina's crisis!)
> 
> I actually have it done but I gotta refine the hell out of it (Marinette is getting pretty used to getting glomped by superheroes on her bed)
> 
> (I don't know what else to call it but a glomp I know it's 2008 all over again)

Really, Marinette thinks, she should get an award for multi-tasking. Managing Marinette and Ladybug was hard enough as it was, but now she has all of Paris’ other superheroes looking out for her civilian self, _and_ a perfectly normal girlfriend who worries herself sick when Marinette disappears from the middle of akuma attacks.

But, fortunately, so far she’s managed well. The akuma attacks usually cause enough distraction for her to slip away, and with the scale of some of the attacks, her getting split up from Lila isn’t all that farfetched.

Except, well, when Marinette is the target of an akuma attack. Then things get just a _little_ more complicated.

“You know,” she says, grabbing the bars of the cage fruitlessly, “It’s not nice to kidnap people.”

The newest akuma victim, dressed in some period masquerade outfit, only smiles pityingly at her, then twirls dramatically and declares his intentions.

“You, my princess, are the damsel in distress for this story!” He says, pointing a gloved hand in her direction.

“And you’re the evil prince keeping me hostage?” Marinette finishes drily. Okay, maybe Lila was getting somewhere with how easygoing Parisians were about supervillains.

She should _probably_ be a bit more worried about being trapped in a cage atop the Eiffel Tower.

Probably.

“How dare you?” The akuma says, pressing his hand to his chest. His outfit really is elegant. Marinette would appreciate the design and aesthetics if she wasn’t being held hostage. “I am your hero: Prince Charming!”

Marinette rolls her eyes and tries not to bang her head against the bars in frustration.

“If you’re supposed to save me, why am I still in here?” She pulls at the bars of the cage uselessly. Where the hell are all these akumas getting giant cages from?! She has _got_ to talk to the local warehouses.

“Ah, please, princess,” Marinette scowls at the term of endearment.

She’ll never admit it, but unless it was one of the superheroes calling her that, it was not appreciated.

(And even then, since Mellifera only called her princess as an insult. Regardless, she would tolerate Mellifera referring to her as such than an akuma.)

“You've nothing to fear; I will come and save you!” Prince Charming says, grandiose. He beams and bows. Marinette wants to throttle him. “However!” He straightens, visage going sombre. “This fairy tale needs a proper conflict!”

“Does it include me kicking you off this Tower?” Marinette asks, not in the mood for theatrics. From her purse, she swears she hears Tikki giggle.

“Please, my love!” Prince Charming says, brows furrowing together in mock worry, “I’ll be sure to save you. From anyone who wishes to tear us apart!”

Marinette blinks, squints a little at the guy, because she’s _really_ not pulling up a familiar face. But, damn it, she knows him, doesn't she?

She discards the question; there are more pressing matters.

“Save me from what, exactly?”

The Prince rests his hand over the hilt of his sword. In a smooth movement, he unsheathes the blade and points it to the sky. Somehow the blade passing through the air makes a ‘shing!’ noise. Marinette is not impressed.

“Diabolus Ex Machina!”

Marinette will admit, languages are not her thing, they’re more Lila’s, but she didn’t have to take Latin as her L2 to figure out the gist of what was going on. A deus ex machina was a sudden intervention that aided the protagonists of a story without good meaning. A diabolus ex machina… sounded like the opposite.

There’s an eerie crackling noise, and for a second Marinette thinks perhaps the cage is breaking apart, but then the sky goes dark and green and, well, this can’t be good.

The Prince continues to grin, and the akuma-induced tunnel-vision really is so amazing. Marinette frowns. Who is he, really?

There’s a great gust of wind that rattles the birdcage, and Marinette strains to look up at the sky above the thick sheet of metal forming the roof of the cage. Then, something roars intimidatingly.

“I always loved the classics!” The Prince quips, eyes manic and bright. There’s another cry from above.

Marinette tries to keep herself together, but then the cage rattles once more and–

“Are you serious?!” She demands, as the dragon begins lifting the cage up into the air. She clings to the bars, glaring down at the still pleased akuma.

“I will save you, my princess!” The akuma replies, waving his sword around. It’d be funny if Marinette wasn’t considering stabbing something with it. Like him.

(Jeez, Mellifera is a bad influence on her.)

The dragon roars again, and Marinette yelps. The cage jerks upwards with a beat of wings. Prince Charming begins to shrink. Marinette clings to the bars and seethes.

“Can I have one person who likes me and _doesn’t_ try to kill me?” Marinette demands. They continue gaining altitude and her chest begins to feel tight. She scowls at the now-tiny akuma.

“If you ask me, I don’t think this damsel needs anyone to save her.” Tikki floats out of her purse.

Despite the situation, Marinette laughs a little. Tikki beams.

"I don’t disagree. Tikki, transforme-moi!”

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Taking _you_ home!" Mellifera retorts, ignoring the rest of the stunned civilians around her target. "An akuma just stole your girlfriend."

"What?!" Lila, to her credit, puts the latte down before going for her phone. Mellifera rolls her eyes, and kicks Lila's knees out from under her. Lila drops like a stone. The heroine picks her up easily. Lila doesn’t cooperate.

"Stop moving!" Lila doesn't listen, Mellifera scowls. "Do you _want_ me to drop you?"

"I need to get to Marinette!"

"So you can do what exactly? Cry at her?" Lila stills long enough to glare at her. Mellifera is unaffected. "Do you _seriously_ think you stand a chance against an akuma?"

Mellifera races at the café wall and scales up to the roof. Lila's screaming all the way until they're about five stores down.

"What the hell are you doing?" The brunette demands. At least, Mellifera thinks, hopping over an intersection to the opposite block, she's stopped struggling. In fact, she's holding onto Mellifera so tightly it would probably hurt if she wasn't transformed.

"Getting you to safety, damn it," She snarks. "So you don't get yourself killed trying to save your girlfriend."

"But – I – Marinette's in danger!"

"Yeah, which is why she's got half of Paris' superheroes heading over to save her." Mellifera deadpans. "She'll be fine, don't you have any faith in us?"

"To be honest? No!"

"Then it's a good thing I don't care." Mellifera says.

Lila's retort is cut off by Mellifera flipping onto the roof of Lila's apartment building. Lila goes silent at the sudden revolution, and shoves herself out of Mellifera's grasp. Mellifera lets her hit the gravel. Lila gasps in pain at he rough landing, but struggles to her feet, shins stinging. She rounds on the heroine, swaying a little.

"Who got akumatised?"

"How should I know? Know anyone Marinette upset lately?"

"Marinette never upsets anyone." Lila growls.

Mellifera shrugs. She would beg to differ, but she’s not Chloé at the moment. "Then I don’t know who would want her. Did _you_ do anything?"

"Me? I..."

Lila slaps a hand over her face. She leans forwards a little and groans.

Figures.

"What did you do?"

"Some guy had a crush on Marinette and didn't know she was already dating me." Lila grinds out between her teeth. She drops her hand and crosses her arms, though it seems more as though she's hugging herself. Mellifera rolls her eyes.

"Amazing." She deadpans. "Look, whatever, I don't care. You should definitely stay home then. The last thing we need is for _you_ to get taken hostage, too."

Mellifera leaps off the roof without a second glance.

* * *

“Well, if this isn’t a plot twist.”

Rina and Chat Noir jump, spinning to meet her. Behind them are the shattered remains of the cage Marinette was trapped in.

“Don’t worry,” she says pre-emptively at their matching horrified faces, “I got Marinette to safety.”

It was a pretty close call, though, since the dragon wasn't really willing to let her escape; as either Marinette or Ladybug. She'll have to apologise to the zoo for borrowing one of their enclosures unexpectedly.

“Oh, good,” Rina says, a relieved smile covering the fear. 

“The akuma's that Louis-Phillipe guy.” Chat Noir says helpfully.

It takes a second. Ladybug hides her realisation.

“Who?”

“This guy who knows Marinette.” Rina elaborates, and at this point, Ladybug doesn’t really question how or why they know so much about her civilian life.

Louis-Phillipe is a new kid in terminale, transferring in from the 6th arrondissement. He has the status rivalling Chloe and Adrien, but Marinette only shares a first-year German class with him.

And, not that it _implied_ anything, Ladybug’s pretty sure he’s had to have seen Marinette and Lila ‘No Personal Space’ Rossi together around the school.

“What did he want?”

“Seems like he’s got a broken heart.” Chat Noir shrugs.

“Oh, no – Don’t tell me, he liked her?” Ladybug grimaces.

“Yep.” Rina grins. Ladybug would whine if she wasn’t meant to be Ladybug. “He didn’t even know Marinette was dating someone. Lila had to tell him.”

“So,” Chat Noir’s grin rivals Rina’s. “You could say she had to–”

“Chat Noir, no–”

“– set him _straight_ , hm?”

Rina’s grin dies. She grabs the hero and shakes him by the shoulders. Chat Noir laughs. Ladybug tries not to let her annoyance at the whole situation show.

Chat Noir’s god awful pun aside.

She’s getting _really_ tired of dealing with akumatised, heartbroken teenagers.

“Although, and not in Lila’s defence,” Rina releases Chat Noir, who snorts at her words. “It did take him a while to understand that when Lila called herself Marinette’s girlfriend, she didn’t mean it as a term of friendship.”

Chat Noir looks far too amused. Ladybug resists the urge to bash her head out on the nearest vertical surface.

“Well, Marinette is safe and sound. Where’s Lila?”

“Mellifera should have taken her back to her apartment by now."

Ladybug makes a mental note to have a talk with Lila about the precarious task of rejecting crushes in Paris.

After they deal with the current undesired result.

“Where is our dear Prince, anyway?”

“We caught up to him once he sent Marinette off. He got away, though.”

“Well, let’s regroup with Mellifera, first.” Ladybug detaches her yoyo in time for a blur of yellow to hit the ground by them.

Rina, managing not to attack her colleague instinctively, lowers her flute. Chat Noir mimics her. Ladybug tosses the girl a welcoming smile.

“Is Lila okay?” She asks.

Mellifera beams, all warm and compliant in Ladybug’s presence.

“She’s fine. Scared out of her mind, though. Where’s Marinette?”

“I took her home, it’s okay.” Ladybug recaps. “We just need to find Prince Charming, now.”

“Are you two sure that Prince Charming won’t just go after them again?” Chat Noir asks.

“Don’t worry,” Ladybug says quickly, “Marinette’s safe. I made sure of it.”

Mellifera’s pleasing smile falters a little.

“Yeah, I’m not too sure about Mademoiselle Rossi. She was stupidly ready to go after Marinette herself.”

“Well, someone go make sure she doesn’t actually do that–”

“Uh, guys… I think Prince Charming’s got other ideas.”

“Oh for f–”

* * *

“You're late,” Lila says, far too calmly.

“ _You're_ supposed to be at home!” Ladybug retorts, and starts on the ropes.

“I don't usually volunteer to be tied to train tracks, y’know.”

For someone laid between parallel metal beams, on definitely uncomfortable terrain, with thick twine ropes around her wrists and ankles, Lila is eerily calm.

Cue the ominous train horn. Annoyance, of all things, crosses Lila’s face.

Ladybug just tries to undo the knots without breaking Lila’s bones. The ropes around Lila’s wrists unravel, and she can’t even see burns from struggling.

“ _You’re_ relaxed,” Ladybug observes, nearly drowned out by another, more insistent honk. She tackles the binds around Lila’s feet.

Lila sits up and stretches, still cool headed as the train closes in. They can feel the ground itself rumble.

“I’m counting on your supposed luck.” Lila says, rubbing at her wrists nonchalantly.

“You don’t need to look collected all the time, you know.”

Lila runs her hands through her hair, picking out grass in Ladybug’s peripheral.

“Are we really going to have a discussion on my attitude when I might just–”

Ladybug tugs at the last knot and Lila’s ankles come apart from the rails. Without hesitation, she picks up her oblivious girlfriend and flings them both to the side.

The train screams as it passes them, and Ladybug’s not sure if the sound of wheels on tracks are always this terrifying. Even though they’re not actually being attacked by anything, Ladybug finds herself covering Lila as if to protect her.  The girl’s in-one-piece-and-breathing body beneath her is reassuring.

After a few moments, the last car passes, and the ground’s thundering begins to die. It takes another few moments of silence before Lila speaks from under the heroine. She’s starting to lose what little feeling she’s regained in her limbs.

“Do you mind?”

Ladybug practically leaps back, stumbling onto her feet. Lila almost regrets it, as a rush of cold sweeps over her, but Ladybug’s comical squawk of surprise more than makes up for it. Lila pushes herself into a sitting position. Everything is aching and there’s dirt all over her back.

Ugh.

Paris.

“Sorry,” Ladybug says, and her face is beginning to compliment her mask. “Are you okay?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll live.” Lila says, brushing at her clothes. “Although, if I’m going to die dramatically for the sake of a love triangle can I at _least_ die with dignity? Who wants to hear that I’ve died because someone _tied me to the train tracks_?”

“I know the feeling,” Ladybug says thoughtlessly. Then flails and tries to cover up her vague slip up. “Like- Um, people have tried to kill me in the weirdest ways, Chat Noir still doesn’t like pigeons, and not just ‘cause he’s allergic. You wouldn’t believe how crazy these akuma attacks can get–”

“I think I’ve gotten a good enough peek at it,” Lila says. It’s _almost_ entertaining to watch Ladybug trying to pull her image together. “Do you know where Marinette is?”

“Oh!” Ladybug’s awkwardness only intensifies. Lila sighs. Ladybug needs to work on her heroine persona. “She’s fine, totally fine, and safe, and you don’t need to worry about her at all!”

Lila frowns at her, all 5'1" of Italian judgement. Ladybug fidgets.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“Marinette is fine." Ladybug says slowly, waving her hands in front of her like the oscillation will power the verity of her words. “Chat Noir took her home after Rina saved her from the dragon.”

Lila's perfectly plucked eyebrows narrow.

“The _dragon_?!”

Ladybug babbles desperately.

"She's fine, I swear! She didn't even get all that high up before I saved her–

"What the hell is up with this guy?"

“Akumatised people do that!” Ladybug tries to placate her – well, Marinette's – girlfriend. “It’s not actually his _fault_ –”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, _believe_ me,” Lila scowls. Ladybug winces. Lila feels a vindictive pleasure at the girl's discomforted look. “Shouldn’t you be off fighting then?”

“Yeah, but… you’re not going to be able to get back home by yourself like this.” Ladybug says.

Just out of spite, Lila gets to her feet, then relents. Right, middle of nowhere between train stations. She really doesn’t want to do all of that walking, not-tingling-from-numbness feet or no.

“Fine,” Lila grits out, disdainfully. She shoots the girl a glare of contempt. “Don’t think that means I like you, though.”

Ladybug takes it well. “I get that a lot,” she strides over to the girl.

Lila’s arms go around Ladybug’s shoulders, and Ladybug’s left arm goes around Lila’s waist. Lila grimaces at the proximity, and hopes whatever magic powers Ladybug has includes a very good grip.

“Thank you.” She says, and it rings in a rare truth. Ladybug turns to her, surprise flitting across her face.

Lila looks away. Ladybug is morally obligated to save her, it shouldn’t be such a huge relief that the heroine overlooked Lila’s unmitigated hatred.

“It’s nothing.” Ladybug says, but Lila can tell the girl is flattered at the gratitude. She tries not to let her reviving disdain show when the girl might just drop her over the peculiarity that is Paris. “It’s my job.”

Then Ladybug winds her free arm back and launches her yoyo at one of the telephone poles.

And Lila really, _really_ doesn’t like Paris.

* * *

“I forgot how much I like being on the ground.” Marinette says several hours later.

“You and me both.”

Marinette is a comfortable weight on Lila’s front, and doesn’t object to Lila playing with her hair. The black-blue locks are soft from Marinette’s shower. Lila doesn’t think she’ll be moving any time soon.

“This isn’t really endearing you to Paris, is it?”

“It’s… eventful. Unless being kidnapped by the guys who have crushes on you is going to be a regular thing.”

Marinette buries her head into Lila’s chest, and mumbles something about normal crushes and annoying super-things. Lila finds herself chuckling, regardless, and briefly pats her head reassuringly.

“I should probably be nicer to your admirers, huh?” She teases, fingers slipping between dark strands.

“I don’t have _that_ many.” Marinette raises her head and pouts. Lila flashes a wider grin and pulls her hand out of Marinette's hair. She begins ticking off fingers.

“Just me, that guy from today, Nathanael, Nino–" She waves her four fingers at the girl, raising an eyebrow.

Marinette swats at the hand, bashful, and whines, "Come on! No one can have a discreet crush in Paris! Who _else_ could have a crush on me?"

Lila ruffles her girlfriend's hair and grins coyly.

"Well, you _do_ have a terrifying girlfriend to ward off any other admirers, no?"

Marinette, looking so innocent and oblivious, just giggles and props herself up on her hands. "But you know," she says, learning closer, eyes gleaming and her smile turning coy, "that none of this actually matters, right?”

“Because?” Lila blinks in faux ignorance.

“Because I’m dating _you_.”

Lila closes the last few inches between them, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Marinette laughs into the kiss, and Lila feels hands gripping her shoulders.

They break apart. Marinette's a little flushed, and Lila's sure, if the girl can't see, then she can feel her mirroring her.

“Yeah,” she breathes, adoring. “Yeah, that's true.”


	7. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juggling double lives is hard. Lucky for Rina, Marinette's been there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so........ turns out this chapter has been drafted since March........ oops?

“It’s really hard doing this whole double life thing,” Rina says. She’s either practising her gymnastics or trying to show off to Marinette. The heroine walks across the civilian’s balcony railings on her hands, legs perfectly straight in the air. Her hair falls past her face, and her tail sways upside down.

“I can imagine,” Marinette says, sat on a chair and staring up at the cloudy sky. It’s getting colder and the days are getting shorter. It’s not even six and the sun is already set.

“Like I gotta get away from my friends during akuma attacks and make up excuses for why I wasn’t there and it’s even worse because I used to tell my friends what happened but that’s kinda hard without pictures and stuff.”

“I understand.”

“And there’s this girl, she’s my friend, and she’s really sweet and I just feel so awful lying to her about everything and making her worry whenever I’m gone.”

“I’m sure she’d understand if she knew, Rina.” Marinette replies, straightening her head to see Rina backflip across the bar like she’s an actual gymnast.

“I don’t like lying to people,” Rina says, and Marinette can hear the frustration in her voice. “I’m a– Really strong believer in truth and justice. Even though this is necessary, I just don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry, Rina.” Marinette says, because she went through the same crisis. “But don’t you think you’re protecting your friend? Imagine if she knew and then the Papillon found out and used her against you? Or figured out who you are through her and used people you care about?”

Rina has a family, Marinette has discovered, but Chat Noir doesn’t really and Mellifera is defensive. So she avoids associating family with care and love, because not everyone is so lucky as she.

“I know,” Rina groans, and Marinette worries she might have come off as a know-it-all. She’s only a civilian to them, of course. “I love being Rina, I love saving people and working alongside Paris’ heroes and fighting for justice but it’s really–”

Lonely, Marinette finishes silently. Lonely because there is no one else to share the experiences with. No one who knows both sides of the story are about the same person.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble. I must sound kinda bratty, right?” Rina asks, flipping off the rail onto the floor.

“It’s fine,” Marinette says, smiling gently. “I don’t think being a superhero is all that easy.”

Rina sighs, and lies face down on the floor. 

“This is so tiring.”

Marinette giggles, because the imagery is kind of funny, even as she sympathises for Rina.

“I think you’ll get used to it,” Marinette slides out of her chair and kneels on the ground. She cards her fingers through Rina’s hair briefly. Rina’s hair is as soft as she imagined. “You’re doing an amazing job so far, Rina.”

“Thanks, Marinette. You’re very kind.”

Marinette beams.

“So," Rina sits up, "how was your day?”

* * *

Alya’s been busy lately. Not that it bothers her. After all, she's been busy with Lila, and Paris’ non-Ladybug heroes. But Marinette hasn't gotten the chance lately to spend actual, non-academic, non-life-threatening time with her best friend.

It doesn't seem like Alya minds, though. She's busy and preoccupied but always manages to chat with Marinette when she can.

Marinette wonders what could be taking up so much of the girl’s time. Sure, the Internet is still pretty hyped up about having new super heroines (for reasons both understandable and questionable), but if anything, Alya’s been _losing_ interest in chasing after akumas.

Marinette certain that she's seen the girl run out into the streets with her phone in hand, and she's even seen her during a couple of akuma fights, but Alya rarely posts her own pictures, and seems to be relying on submissions and other people’s low-quality photos.

And, worst of all, Alya looks so exhausted these days. Marinette has no idea what could be causing her friend such grief. When asked, Alya only mustered up a smile and ruffled Marinette’s hair.

“What do you mean? I'm fine. It's just been a rough couple of days.”

But days turn into weeks turn into an entire month and Alya just seems to be getting worse. Marinette debates on staying silent.

She doesn’t want to bother Alya any more than she already is, but Marinette’s _worried_.

“If she means it when she says she's fine, I’d say let her be.” Lila says during a study session Alya is supposed to join them in. Instead the girl texted to apologize for standing them up, citing babysitting.

Which is funny, because Marinette knows the twins are with their aunt on Tuesdays, and Alya didn't even mention the woman.

“I think she’s lying, though, if you ask me.” Lila says. Marinette _is_ asking her.

She imagines that if anyone knew when someone was lying, it'd be Lila. Most of the time. Because Marinette can still get away with vanishing during akuma attacks and Lila’s usually angry enough at Paris and the Papillon to take no notice of her suspiciously absent girlfriend.

“I don't understand,” Marinette says. She tosses her phone to the side and joins Lila on the bedroom floor. She plants her face into her History textbook, and groans in exasperation.

“She's probably hiding something.” Lila says, and Marinette has started to pick up on the little things Lila does to sound nicer and less direct. Adding probability to her observations was one of them.

It also usually means Lila’s trying to soften something that's not meant to be sugar-coated.

“What could she hide that she wouldn't tell me?” Marinette props her elbows up and stares at Lila. Lila stares at her Chemistry textbook.

Either there's something really interesting about covalent bonds or Lila’s avoiding eye contact and trying to seem more casual than she should be.

Marinette grimaces.

“No, don't answer that. I'm overstepping, aren’t I? Alya still gets to have her privacy. She doesn't know every bit of my life these days either. If she wants to keep her secrets she can do so but– I’m still _worried_ about her!”

Marinette presses her hands against her face and whines.

Lila cracks the barest hint of a smile.

“Tell her that, then.”

“What?”

“Tell her you respect her decision not to tell you what's been tiring her, but that you're still worried about her health and wellbeing. She’ll promise to try and take things easier.”

“But will she actually?”

“No one wants to disappoint you, Marinette. Especially not someone as close to you as Alya.”

“Can I offer to help her out? We share notes sometimes for classes we have together. I could take notes for her during class–”

“Marinette, you mean well, but I think it's more of a personal thing.”

Marinette’s face falls a little. Lila winces.

“Not that that's not a good idea, it's very sweet of you and Alya would absolutely appreciate it. But school is likely only one of the things she's stressed about.”

“So I still need to figure out what else has been stressing her.” Marinette lets her eyes droop shut. “But she doesn't want me to know, clearly.”

“I think she doesn't want to bother you with what's been bothering her.”

“But if we could share that burden together…”

Lila shrugs. “She's your best friend, Marinette. It's your call. I don't think she'll hold anything against you for worrying for her sake.”

“I'm not- doubting our friendship or anything.”

“If you had a secret that was emotionally and possibly physically draining, what would you do?”

“Well, I– It depends! What's the secret? Am I choosing not to reveal it or is it something I just can't tell–…” Her voice falters.

Lila can only offer a sympathetic smile.

Marinette changes the subject.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to learn to tell who’s arrived for an unannounced visit.

Chat Noir’s usually the loudest, for her benefit. He tends to reach her house by flinging himself across Paris, though, so maybe the force is natural. Marinette’s hoping he won't break her roof one day. Just because he’s unharmed from sudden stops doesn’t mean the surface he crashes into is.

Rina’s a bit subtler about it, and she can't really use her flute as a vault, so she free runs with respect to the people in the actual buildings. She's definitely the quietest, and politest, in announcing her presence.

And Mellifera… depends. Sometimes she won't even bother Marinette and just chill out on her roof without Marinette knowing. Other times, she has no problem banging on the trap door to complain at Marinette. Or hang from the side window and yell at her through the glass. To Marinette’s terror and multiple heart attacks.

Marinette keeps the blinds shut nowadays as a result.

So when she first hears a heavy thud on the roof, she assumes it's Chat Noir.

Abandoning her German homework, Marinette heads up to the trapdoor. She cracks it open without a second thought.

“What're you doing up at this– hour…”

It's not Chat Noir. It's Rina. And she looks devastated. She’s not crying, but her brows are furrowing and she’s biting her lip and Marinette can tell she’s very close to.

So she doesn’t say a word and beckons the heroine through the door.

Her bed really isn't meant to accommodate more than one person (and a tiny kwami), but they make do as Marinette has done for years and end up cross legged opposite each other. Rina’s composure is starting to fracture with every passing second. Marinette braces herself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She begins. “Or, like, do you just want a distraction, ‘cause I can do that too.”

Rina musters up a smile, but her collected demeanour dissipates. Her eyes begin to water, and she lets out a shaky breath.

“I can't do it,” her voice breaks. She shakes her head and presses a hand against her right eye. “I can't. I'm trying so hard and I just can't. I don't know how everyone else does this.”

Marinette’s heart seizes. She has a decent idea of what’s happening. She’s not surprised Rina broke first out of the two new heroines. Mellifera is emotionally defensive about herself; Marinette expects she would confide to Ladybug first.

She _is_ confused as to why Rina’s confiding to Marinette, but Ladybug can be less approachable than her harmless, civilian self.

“Do what?” She prompts expectedly. Rina sighs, and wipes at her other eye.

“Balancing being a hero and a normal person.”

Marinette nods, and her heart aches for the girl.

She was lucky; she had a flexible schedule and lenient parents. Not everyone was so free. Rina drops her hands and fixes her teary gaze at the mattress.

“I knew it'd be hard but– My normal life is just, it doesn't work well with me disappearing to fight akumas. At least with the patrols I already know when I'm available but the akuma attacks are just–”

She breathes in through her mouth. Her shoulders are shaking. Marinette should hug her, but she's not sure if the heroine would appreciate that right now. She doesn't interrupt to ask. Rina stammers a few times before she strings together a shaky sentence.

“And my friends in my normal life, they– they don't know, of course. But I'm so bad at hiding everything and I’m making them worry and it just doesn't feel right to lie to them all the time.”

Marinette nods. She's made her family and friends worry too, when she vanishes without explanation. Alya’s cool with it, it's something of an inside joke between them that Marinette’s never around when something important happens. Her family, kind and supportive as they are, also worry, and Marinette does her best to keep them in the loop before she heads off for superhero duties.

She feels terrible about it, but it's necessary. She's long gotten used to it; to most people, it's just one of her characteristics. Like always having sweet treats on hand (initially for Tikki, and sometimes herself, and then eventually just for anyone who’s hungry).

“You're not making them worry on purpose,” Marinette says, her voice softening. “They just don't know the whole picture. It must be hard, maybe you should ask Chat Noir or Ladybug how they manage it.”

“I don't even know if I can deal at all,” Rina admits. She's running her fingers over the bed sheet and avoiding Marinette’s gaze. “I just– maybe I'm not fit to be a superhero–”

Marinette slams her hands over the heroine’s idling ones. Rina finally meets her gaze. Her face is streaked with tears, and Marinette holds her gaze somberly.

“I'm stopping you there.” She says, grasping the girl’s gloved hands between her own. Her voice loses some of its sweetness.

“I doubt anyone has the perfect civilian life that balances with their superhero things. Not Mellifera or Chat Noir or even Ladybug. I know it kind of looks right now that you guys were specifically chosen, but I don't think whoever chose you made a mistake. I don't think it's fate or whatever that some people have simpler lifestyles than you. It just happens.  It doesn't mean you're not cut out to be a super heroine; it's just not gonna be that easy.”

Rina only stares in silence. Marinette can feel the other girl’s hands shaking under her own. She takes her cue to continue.

“You can give your friends excuses, if you don't want them to worry–”

“But I can’t keep _lying_ to them!” Rina bursts out, and tears flow again. Marinette flinches, and guilt sets in. Right, not everyone had conditional morals on honesty.

“I _know_! I know it’s for the best, I know it’s for everyone’s safety, mine included, that no one knows who I am. But– Just because _we_ know we’re working for good, doesn’t mean everyone else does too! How does anyone know we don’t have an ulterior motive, or that we’re not just staging all of this heroism? People still think I’m an akuma, or working with the Papillon!”

“But, that’s not true–”

“Yeah, of course it’s not true! But why should they trust me if I can’t even give people any way to hold me accountable for my actions? I could do _horrible_ things with my powers, I could get away with all of it – as far as anyone else knows, I could do all the bad things the Papillon does and they’d have just as much luck trying to prosecute me!”

Rina tugs her hands out of Marinette’s and hugs her knees to her chest. Marinette struggles to respond like a civilian.

“Rina, I’m sorry.” She manages. Rina’s crisis is unfamiliar to her.

Rina lets out a sob, then sucks in a breath. She wipes at her eyes frantically. Marinette has the feeling she’s been mulling over this for a while now. She listens.

“You can't blindly trust a couple of people you can't even identify beyond an alias. An entire year of just you and Chat Noir and now in the span of a month they have to trust two other heroines? Chat Noir and Ladybug’s word are influential and credible but if you keep thinking about it how does anyone know if _they're_ not being fooled?

“Even without these special powers, destruction and illusions and everything – we’re invulnerable and unidentifiable and can lift cars and defy physics and people are _terrified_ of us! If it wasn't for how scared everyone was of akumas at first, how desperate they were for someone to save them and how uplifting Ladybug and Chat Noir were– Would any of us trust _them_?

“The akumas have done this city some good, I mean, people actually pay attention to their words now, they're nicer, or they try to be– But there's all the other people who use this to their advantage, who try to purposefully provoke akumas and hold akumatisations against people!

“No one knows a thing about the Papillon, no one knows anything about Ladybug or Chat Noir or me or Mellifera! No one knows what the Miraculous really are and– and– _We_ don’t even know what the Miraculous are! We don’t know why the Papillon wants them and I just don’t know what we’re _doing_! I don’t know what _I’m_ doing!”

Rina covers her face with her hands and whimpers. Marinette can’t speak for a moment. She knows what to say, Rina’s getting closer to problems Marinette’s already dealt with, but the girl’s own terror, own doubt and worry, stun her.

She and Chat Noir went through things together. They figured out their places in Paris with each other. Chat Noir never doubted for a moment that they should fight against the Papillon instead of giving in, and she managed to keep that goal in mind.

“I know what you’re doing, though.” Marinette begins. Her voice is soft again. Rina gasps for air between sobs. “You’re doing your best. You’re keeping everyone safe. People are always going to think the worst of you, but there’s also all those people who believe in you and trust you. You know people thought similar things of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the start. The Papillon was causing all this chaos because of them, so clearly they should just give him what he wants, right?”

Rina doesn’t respond. Buries her face into her knees and hugs herself. Marinette tries to keep her voice steady and reassuring.

“But obviously they can’t. Because if the Papillon’s willing to harm all these people for the Miraculous, there’s no way he’ll be any better if he has the power of destruction and luck. If people fear you for your power of illusion and because of another akuma’s actions, then they don’t have their priorities straight. They might not be sure you’re entirely good, but you _haven’t_ hurt anyone with your powers. In the end, the only person they can blame is the Papillon, who, yeah, can’t be held accountable since none of us know who he is, but hating the other superhumans who are trying to keep the city safe isn’t doing anything either.

“But you’re not going to just give up on Paris because some of us panicky civilians can’t put our faith in you, right? I think, that that’s a really telling superhero trait. I mean, I don’t really know all that much about superheroes, that’s Alya’s thing, but isn’t doing what’s right, even if everyone else doesn’t believe in you or is trying to stop you, exactly what superheroes should do?”

Rina lets out a weak laugh, and Marinette allows herself to smile, just slightly. Rina looks up at her, eyes red and puffy behind her mask, and gives her a tearful smile.

“I don’t think you can do anything about lying to your friends, though. I think you have to. If people knew who you were, if the Papillon or anyone else went after you or people you loved? I can tell honesty means a lot to you, and integrity and accountability too, but I think it’s something you just have to compromise with for now.”

Rina’s fragile smile wavers. Marinette feels terrible, but it’s an obligation as Ladybug.

Seeing the usually cheerful and optimistic heroine so defeated and conflicted is painful. But, Marinette supposes, that’s just the problem most civilians have, like Lila said. Heroes seem one-dimensional, static and constant.

Even though she’s Ladybug, she forgets that her partners have their own lives and problems and worries. Only seeing them in moments of crisis _does_ skew her perspective.

“You’re doing your best, Rina.” She says, and holds out her hands. Rina keeps her gaze on Marinette, though. “You’re doing your best, and I really…”

Rina presses her hands against the mattress and shifts onto her knees. Marinette’s words die as the girl crawls over and hugs her. Marinette manages to keep herself balanced for a good couple of seconds, before giving up and falling backwards, Rina in her arms.

“Sorry,” Rina mumbles into her ear, but neither of them pull away. Rina’s costume is peculiar against Marinette’s bare legs, but not uncomfortable.

“It’s all right,” Marinette replies, manoeuvring her legs straight and hugging the girl tighter.

They fall into a silence. Rina’s hair tickles at the side of Marinette’s face. She remembers their first meeting.

“Do you mind if I touch your hair?”

Rina hums into her shoulder.

“Go ahead.”

Marinette brushes her fingers over the orange-white coils. The tresses feel familiar and reassuring to her.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

“I think I’m starting to be.”

“That’s good.”

Rina exhales. Her grip on Marinette’s shoulders tightens.

“Thank you, Marinette. So much.”

Marinette rubs at the girl’s back.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad you trust me.”

Rina chuckles. It’s not quite happy. Marinette doesn’t press.

“I’m glad you listened.”

They stay like that for a while, comfortable against each other, until Marinette’s mother’s knocks at the downstairs trapdoor and Marinette nearly throws the still-calm heroine off of her.

“Marinette, you have school tomorrow! Go to sleep!”

“I will!”

Rina remains motionless in her arms for a few seconds, before pulling herself off of the civilian and sitting up. She rubs at her eyes and smooths down her hair. Her eyes are still a little red, but she manages a smile and it’s bright.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to go, huh?” Rina says, all peppiness and cheer again. Marinette brushes a hand through her hair sheepishly.

“Sorry, it is kinda late.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it.” Rina stretches, then winks at Marinette. “Though I’m guessing I’m not your only late-night visitor these days.”

Marinette presses her hand over her face.

“You’re quieter than Chat Noir.” Marinette says between her fingers.

Rina laughs, sounding genuinely mirthful now. She pokes Marinette in the forehead, and shuffles back for the trapdoor. Marinette drops her hand, her face warm.

“I’ll see you around, ‘kay?”

“See you.”

Rina gives a quick wave, then pushes open the trapdoor and hops through the ceiling. The glass shuts with a soft click, and Marinette sighs.

There’s a faint giggle.

“Tikki!” She turns to see the kwami floating up from the side of the bunk bed, tiny hands pressed over her mouth.

“Even as Marinette you’re mentoring her!”

“ _Tikki!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr for more stuff on writing, including wips and previews.](http://vivifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
